Butterflies
by Sarabellum93
Summary: SEQUEL to LMBYPopsicle Yaoi. Akuroku, Zemyx. Axel & Roxas start acting like a real couple, but what does an outsider do to ruin that? Why did Axel break up with Demyx & why cant Roxas trust that they really are over? What does Vexen have planned to win KH
1. Let Me Be Your Popsicle, please?

Author's Note: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING! This is a RECAP of the very last chapter in the story Let Me Be Your Popsicle. If you haven't read it, please read the whole story, as this sequel will not make much sense unless you have. If you remember LMBYP perfectly, then you can completely skip this chapter, since chapter 2 is where the sequel starts. I'm just posting this to remind everyone where I left off because the sequel picks up immediately after. Thank you for reading!

Again, this is the LAST chapter of the original, Let me Be Your Popsicle.

Roxas tossed and turned in his sleep, not too surprised that his sleep  
>had been more impaired that he would have liked, but frustrated just<br>the same. He looked at Axel, who was dead asleep, and when he turned  
>to face the other way, something caught his eye. The small fire that<br>Axel rebuilt could not drown out a small light in the near distance.

He strained his eyes to focus on two small yellow circles that grew by  
>the second. He panicked and looked down at his side to see Demyx<br>drooling on his pillow. He sighed a sigh of relief when he didn't see  
>Zexion's head on his pillow, laughing at how he probably wanted to try<br>for one more scare of the night. He laid himself back down, calm and  
>confident in his theory until he bumped into something on his right,<br>and with Axel being on his left and Demyx being too far away, Roxas  
>became suspicious.<p>

He pulled back Zexion's sleeping back, speechless to find Zexion's  
>sleeping body deep within the warm safety of the sleeping bag. When<br>Roxas looked back to where he last saw the yellow circles, his mouth  
>dropped when they were still there, but much closer, bigger, and this<br>time, blinking.

"Axe, Axe!" Roxas whispered harshly.

"Hm?" Axel fidgeted restlessly.

"Warp me the hell out of here!" Roxas screamed, waking everyone up.

"Huh? Whats going on? HOLY fucking shit!" Demyx panicked when he too  
>saw the yellow eyes and could feel Zexion shaking paralyzed beside<br>him.

"Get me outta here!" Zexion yelled, causing Roxas and Demyx to scream  
>and run around in a state of utter chaos.<p>

"This cant be happening to me right now." Axel said, too tired to be scared.

He opened a portal and everyone rushed through it carrying whatever  
>was within arms reach. They landed in Axel's room and piled all the<br>recovered items in a corner and they all smashed and crashed on Axel's  
>bed.<p>

"Were you trying to kill us?" Roxas asked as they all tried to fall  
>asleep once more.<p>

"No." Axel responded, half awake.

"Then why would you take us to a haunted island on the worst night  
>possible?" Zexion argued against Axel.<p>

"I didn't think it was real. I made it up last time I went there."

"With who?" Demyx asked, not knowing the pyro had traveled there  
>before that night.<p>

"With Saix. We had a mission there a long time ago. It was both of our  
>first times there and I thought it would be fun to see him scared."<p>

"Did it work?"

"Not really. We never saw him because he isn't real and we left first  
>thing that next morning. I haven't been there since, and I swear on my<br>life as a nobody that I made the whole thing up. It's bullshit."

"Then what did we see Axe?" Roxas wanted to know the truth, he  
>wouldn't be able to sleep without it.<p>

"The first time was Zexion. But just now, I have no idea. It's not him  
>though, it's not possible."<p>

"Axel, we all saw him. He has to be real. Maybe you heard that story  
>when you were a baby and don't remember. Either way, he's real and I'm<br>never going back there ever again."

Demyx pulled Zexion closer to him, all four boys scrunched and  
>squeezing to fit onto the large bed not large enough for all of them.<p>

"Do, do you think he's real?" Axel asked Roxas quietly as the other  
>couple drifted off to sleep.<p>

"He has to be. There's no other way to explain it. Let's just try to  
>sleep. I'm so tired and I just want to fall asleep in your arms."<br>Roxas held onto Axel as the elder of the two doubted himself and what  
>he believed about the nights events.<p>

Meanwhile…..  
>"How was your private mission?"<p>

"It was a success, Superior." Saix smiled as he crawled into Xemnas' bed.

"Good to hear. That's the last time those four lie about going out to  
>help catch heartless just as an excuse to get away from here. We all<br>have to live here with each other and suffer equally." Xemnas held  
>onto Saix's hips as he was being straddled by the blue haired man.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure they won't ever go back to that island. They were truly  
>frightened, I wish I had recorded their faces and screams."<p>

"Hmm, that would have been amusing to watch over and over again.  
>Perhaps to play for all when they do something stupid, which should be<br>when those idiots wake up."

"Oh, I agree. They can't keep themselves out of trouble. I mean, who  
>would believe a story so preposterous about a half-bodied shadow boy<br>who ate a Paopu fruit and used its power of light to destroy  
>heartless?"<p>

"Axel should stay away from a career in writing." Xemnas laughed.

"Superior?"

"Yes Saix?"

Saix leaned down to kiss his silver haired boyfriend on the lips,  
>ready to speed the night up a notch. "Let me be your popsicle, please?"<p>

Le End! 

Ok, NOW you are ready to Start the sequel Butterflies! Enjoy! =D 


	2. Go Fuck A Heartless

AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ: OMG so it is finally here! The sequel to Let Me Be Your Popsicle! If you haven't read LMBYP, please do, as it will make this story much more clear ^_^ And if you have, YAY! Thanks for following up and being such a great reader! Every and any comment/review is accepted and appreciated =)

"How was the hunt?" Saix asked with an evil smirk when Axel lazily stumbled into the kitchen in the late afternoon after sleeping the morning away.

"Hm?" Axel was barely awake, leaving his three companions where they continued to sleep in his bed.

"I asked how your hunt for heartless went last night, since you reported a need to leave the castle for such a task."

"Oh yeah, that." Axel sighed and pulled out a chair for the small table that rested on the far end of the kitchen.

"I'm guessing it was a failure, like most everything you attempt." Saix's grin stayed unchanged.

"What's it to you?" Axel's eye's narrowed in on the twisted gold pair.

"I was just wondering, since it seemed so important to you. Important enough to abandon the castle even when we have a guest present."

"Guest? Oh yeah, Sephiroth." Axel rolled his eyes at the memory of someone he envied as much as he hated.

"Correct. He's staying for a few more days, until we can collect enough heartless for Vexen's experiment."

"How many creatures does one mad scientist need?" Axel asked with attitude when Saix surprised him by sitting as well.

"Enough to make sure we have extra's in case things don't turn out well the first few runs. He refuses to start experimenting on the specimen until he has enough to do so successfully." Saix grabbed Axel's untouched coffee mug and took a sip of it.

Axel eyed him angrily but let it slide to get to the information he wanted. "So, what kind of experiment is he running?"

"That is confidential." Saix uttered quickly and simply.

"You know me Saix, if I want to know as badly as I do, I will find out." Axel smiled teasingly.

"What makes you so confident?" Saix interrogated, seemingly amused with himself.

Axel smiled playfully, "C'mon, it's me! I have my ways." Axel stood up, no longer needing to be in the kitchen since Saix stole his coffee.

"As do I, Axel." Saix warned Axel, turning around in his chair to stare the pyro in the eye. "As do I,"

"Quite being such a creeper," Axel whispered as he shivered and walked down a hall leading toward the library and game room, more formally known as Luxord's room.

"Hey Xiggy, looking good!" Axel flashed Xigbar a thumbs up at the sight of him losing to Luxord in a game of strip poker. Axel, having nothing better to do since his boyfriend and two best friends were still asleep, wandered into the game room to pass some time.

"As if!" Xigbar complained, down to his boxers and socks while Luxord sat fully robed.

"Going against Luxord at strip poker? It's like you're asking to show your ass!" Larxene lowered her Weapons and Torture magazine down to announce her beliefs to the men in the room.

"Don't be jealous because we're all gay and don't want to see your ass Larxene." Luxord chuckled, a fresh cigar in the corner of his mouth.

Larxene humphed and rolled her eyes, lifting her magazine higher and smiling behind it, planning out which item's she'd buy to test on Luxord for his comment.

"Dammit not again!" Xigbar threw his cards on the table and removed one sock.

"It's a good thing Saix isn't here, or his OCD would force you to take the other one off." Axel laughed and the others agreed.

"Who ate all of my beef jerky?" Lexaues stormed into the room with an empty package of said food and chocked it in his thick hand.

"It was Vexen," Axel lied, not knowing who the real culprit was.

"He's a fucking vegetarian!" Lexaues argued.

"It was Xigbar." Axel spouted again.

"As if! I didn't touch any of your shit! I learned that lesson months ago," Xigbar rubbed his arm which still had a bruise from Lexaues' fist from the time he stole his trail mix.

"You know, it could have been Zexion, which means it could have been anybody in his disguise." Axel proposed when Lexaues sat down on the long white couch beside the redhead.

"He's a vegie boy too." Lexaues growled at Axel, who obviously knew that little fact.

"It could have been Marluxia,"

"He's a fucking vegan! Goddamn you!" Lexaues got tired of Axel's blatant lies and stood up to sulk off to find the real perpetrator.

"Why must you torment him so?" Luxord exhaled white smoke that made Xigbar cough.

"It's fun Luxy, you should try it sometime."

"I think I'll leave the pestering to you, since you're so good at it. Besides, when Lexaues is upset, the whole castle is in an uproar."

"Hey Axe, do you know who took his jerky?" Xigbar asked after he removed his other sock, forced by a life of bad luck to lose against Luxord again.

"Not a clue. Which is what makes the blame game so much more enticing." Axel grinned devilishly.

"I know who took it." Larxene hummed, proud in her wisdom.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Axel sat up straight.

"It was me, duh." Larxene smiled.

"Wow, so badass!" Axel waved his arms and rolled his eyes and Larxene threw her magazine at his head.

"Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!" Larxene gave a cocky grin before collecting her magazine off of the ground by Axel's boots.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Axel rubbed his head sorely.

"I should tell you that I'm in an extremely foul mood!" Larxene rolled her magazine up and went back to her chair in the corner.

"Guess it's her, you know, her time!" Xigbar whispered the last part and Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Naw, she's always a bitch." Axel smiled at Xigbar, who laughed.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a whore." Larxene muttered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Axel stood up and took a few steps in her direction.

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth?" Larxene feigned regret with a sarcastic frown.

"I'm not a whore! And the only reason you aren't is because you're stuck in a castle of only gay men!" Axel put his hands on his hips.

"Puh-lease! You are too a whore! You date Demyx, the two of you break up out of nowhere, now you're with Roxas and you break up with him, but end up back together before the night is even over." Larxene slowly strutted back towards Axel.

"How does everyone know so much?" Axel wondered aloud.

"News travel's fast when your only company is a dozen other immortals. Now, as I was saying, you're a flirty little slut. But, I never said it was a bad thing." Larxene batted her eyelashes.

"Save it for a Nobody who likes pussies." Axel turned around and sat back down on his claimed couch.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yes Xigbar?" Luxord sighed at the way Xigbar held his hand in the air, waiting to be called on.

"Do you still get your time of the week? Cause, well, we don't have hearts, so can you still have babies?"

Larxene stood wide eyed and sighed in impatience. "Idiot, it's every month not week!"

"Yeah, and she still gets them, or else she wouldn't keep tampons in her room." Axel shared.

"I love how you know that Axe," Luxord sighed.

"Maybe I keep them because I like the feeling of it going in?" Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Yuck, too much info!" Axel forced puking noises and convulsed his body as if he were regurgitating.

"But can you have babies? I mean, they would be born without hearts." Xigbar asked in an honest curiosity.

"Even if they were born with hearts, they'd lose them with her as a mother." Axel said and Luxord stood up from his victory over Xigbar to high five Axel.

"Don't hate because you know you want me to have your babies Axel. We could make such beautiful love together." She walked up to Axel and cupped his face, his smile almost paralyzing her.

"Go fuck a heartless." He patted her head and walked away, laughing in his mind as he heard Luxord mocking her and Xigbar joining in.


	3. Data Collecting

"Oh good, you're up." Axel said when he returned to his room to find Roxas up and ready for the day. "Where's Demy and Sexy?"

"Zexion?" Roxas corrected his boyfriend with a death glare.

"Same thing to Demyx." Axel laughed and Roxas headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you'd want to spend some time with me?" Axel felt offended when Roxas continued to press for the exit.

"I have to meet Zexion in the library. He asked me to help him collect some data for Vexen's project."

"Oh! Do you know what he plans on doing with the heartless?" Axel's face lit up with hope and excitement.

Roxas looked at Axel suspiciously. "No, why?"

"Dammit! Cause I want to know. Can you find out for me? Please baby?"

"I'll try, but this is Vexen we're talking about."

"You can do it." Axel smiled with encouragement.

"Thanks. I'll see you at dinner." Roxas blew Axel a kiss before heading to the library.

Roxas searched up and down the aisles of bookshelves that the nobodies had collected for years, trying to find the only one who seemed to take pride in such an accomplishment.

"Zexion, there you are." Roxas said after ten long minutes of empty searching.

"Yes, are you alone?" Zexion peered around the bookshelf he was hiding behind.

"Yeah, why?" Roxas couldn't help but wonder.

"Look, the whole experiment thing was a cover."

"A cover?"

"Yeah. I have that under control by myself. However, I need to talk to you."

"Ok," Roxas was waiting for further details.

"About Demyx."

"Demyx?" Roxas didn't see how he could help.

"About Axel."

"Axel? What's going on? Please don't tell me we're going to spy on them again or get ourselves single again." Roxas tried hard to completely wipe those memories from his brain.

"No, none of that stuff. It's just, I feel like Demyx isn't quite over Axel. I can tell by the way he responded to it when I last inquired him about it."

"So, what are we supposed to do to know for sure?" Roxas failed to see how he could improve the situation.

"I was thinking that, well maybe, perhaps we could just talk to them about it?"

"Wait, you mean sit them down and just tell them what we think?" Roxas was still confused.

"Well lying and trying to sneak an answer didn't work."

"Yeah but, this is like announcing that we still don't trust them."

"Do you?" Zexion held his elbow in his hand, nervous and clearly worried.

"I know Axel loves me. I trust that his feelings for me are stronger than for Demyx."

"But you just admitted that he still has feelings for Demyx!" Zexion caught the error of Roxas' wording.

"Well yeah, but I mean, they're ex's. It's natural for them to still feel connected, right?"

"I guess."

"I just wish I knew why they broke up." Roxas put a hand to his head to think.

"Me too. I almost got Demyx to confess, but all he said was that it was complicated and that Axel ended it."

"So Axel broke up with Demyx huh?" Roxas speculated the possible reasons for a break up between the two.

"Yeah, and apparently Demyx wasn't happy about it."

"Hmm, I think getting an answer from Demyx will be easier than from Axel."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Unless," Roxas hesitated.

"What?" Zexion pressed for an answer.

"We got one of them drunk?" Roxas asked himself, wondering if it would work.

"Demyx doesn't hold alcohol well. He'd puke before he'd say anything valuable."

"And Axel?" Roxas hated having to ask someone else for personal information about his boyfriend.

"He's the prime specimen for this operation. When should we give it a shot?"

Roxas shrugged. "Tonight. I'm tired of thinking so hard over something that's old news. I just want it to be over and done with."

Zexion nodded. "Very well. I'll go get some alcohol."

"Where? Xemnas won't approve of you leaving for alcohol only for Axel."

"I don't need to leave the castle."

"Ok but if Xaldin kills you for stealing from 'his' fridge, don't blame me."

"I'll just pose as Xemnas and take it from Luxord's 'secret' stash that isn't so secretive."

"Oh yeah! Man, I wish I had your powers! Life would be fun!" Roxas imagined all the pranks he'd pull if he could disguise himself as anyone. Then he realized how much that related him to his boyfriend.

"I couldn't use these abilities for something so immature without good reason, like finding the truth to my Demyx's heartbreak."

Roxas nodded. "Alright, just warp to my room when you've got enough to get Axe totally wasted."

"Alright. See you soon." Zexion warped away and Roxas went to his room to wait for Zexion.

A few moments later…

"Roxas?" Zexion poked his head through a portal, not comfortable actually walking through it since it was forbidden to warp into someone's room directly, and Zexion was always a stickler for the rules.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, did you tell Axel your 'idea'?" Zexion carefully annunciated his last word.

"Yep. I told him I wanted to have drunk sex with him since I've never been drunk in the act before. He looked at me funny, but he had no reason to be suspicious, so he agreed."

"Perfect. And about the camera?"

"Told him I wanted to watch our little ran-de-vou later when I'm sober, to see how it went in case I got so drunk I forgot. Did you hook it up to your computer?"

"Yes. You sure you don't mind me watching in on you two?" Zexion blushed nervously and Roxas couldn't help but do the same.

"It's for a good cause. Think of it like a science experiment, data collecting."

"If you say so. Even though he knows about the camera, I still feel like we're hiding so much from him."

"We don't have many choices. Let's just stay focused and see what we can discover." Roxas opened a warp to Axel's room with the wine in hand, allowing Zexion to warp back to his room to monitor the computers.

Author's Note: So yes, there is a Lemon scene coming up

And for 18plusForme: there is going to be A LOT of Zexion cUming up….i mean "cOming" up ;)

Hope you all like it so far! Stay tuned! Also, a new akuroku is going to be posted after this one is finished, and I have many more Kingdom Hearts Yaoi on the way, it might as well be my occupation I'm not paid for . Orrrr, you guys could pay me in comments/reviews . hehehe ^_^

Heart, Sarabellum


	4. Wine, Hiccups, and ZEX

"Well well well, if it isn't 's get drunk off my ass and have sex." Axel lay on his bed in the most tempting pose, Roxas could imagine.

The redhead had his hands above his head, resting on his headboard, stretching out his long well defined naked torso. His legs were bare and sprawled apart, covering his masculinity with a pair of Roxas' briefs over himself, not on. He bent one knee out to the side, revealing more of his inner thigh that drove Roxas wild.

"Like what you see?" Axel stared up at his hands, inhaling deeply.

Roxas could only nod as he brought three wine bottles with him to the nightstand. Axel watched as Roxas opened a bottle and downed his first gulp. When Roxas extended the bottle to Axel, he shook his head.

"Strip for me, then pour it in your mouth, then let it fall into mine." Axel's green eyes looked iridescent as Roxas once again nodded. Roxas straddled Axel, naked, careful not to disturb the small piece of cloth covering Axel's manhood. He poured a small amount into his mouth and moved over Axel's mouth, slowly letting it drip into Axel's desiring cavern.

"Mmm, Roxas flavored wine." Axel smiled greedily, taking the bottle from Roxas' hand and downing half of it with one chug.

Axel pushed his tongue into Roxas' mouth, lazily making out with him, saliva leaking and moans escaping as hands wandered. Roxas mewled when Axel's fingers found his hard pink supple nipple, pinching it roughly. Roxas' member hardened instantly when Axel began sucking on his nipple, and when the blonde looked down to the floor, he saw that his briefs had been knocked off during their passionate kiss. He looked down to Axel's member and began stroking it, gently encouraging it to harden for him.

"More Rox, faster." Axel panted, his tongue leaving wet traces up and down Roxas' chest. Axel pushed Roxas to lie on his back, putting the blondes legs up on his shoulders and Roxas locked fingers with Axel and prepared for him.

Meanwhile….

Zexion didn't know if he should look away and wait till he heard them talking about the breakup or what else he could do, but he was beginning to grow hard at the sounds of Roxas' moans and Axel's groans. He tried to keep his eyes off the screen in respect of the couple's privacy, but as much as he tried to deny it, he was growing harder faster, and the more he clenched his legs together, the more intense the swirling demand in his lower stomach became.

Zexion slowly swiveled his chair to face the computer, lifted up his robe to his hips, and tugged down on his pants and boxer briefs. He was never one to touch himself, never one to give into such materialistic pleasures, but he now found himself at a demand he couldn't compromise. He slowly pumped himself to the rhythm that Axel had created and when Roxas screamed out as he came, Zexion became aware that he would be next. He dumped all the pens out of a cup he kept them in on his desk and panted, moaning as his legs wobbled when he forced himself to stand, bending over, stomach shoved into the desk while he held the cup underneath it, coming in quick bursts. His heart was racing and he could feel his face continuing to heat up as the couple on his computer screen fondled each other playfully.

Zexion rubbed his own nipple with one hand and massaged his ass with his other, somewhat new to the sensations he was giving himself. He was ready to stroke his cock again when he heard Roxas begin the hard part of the mission.

"So, Axe, have you always liked giving it rough?" Roxas laughed, flirting with his eyes, not nearly as drunk as he was acting for acting's sake.

Axel's face was a prime example of a drunk, and he smiled with a hiccup. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes? What about with Demyx? Did you give it to him rough?"

Axel hiccupped again. "Sometimes."

"Did he like it rough? And you cant say sometimes!"

Axel giggled. "Hehe, occasionally." He failed to hide back a smile and started laughing at himself.

"If he liked it, why did you guys break up?" Roxas prayed to kingdom hearts that this wouldn't sober up his boyfriend.

"It's a long *hiccup* story Roxy." Axel went from the hyper annoying drunk to the sad pitiful kind, and Roxas tried to think of ways to use this to his advantage.

"I like story time."

"Hmm, well, let's just say, he wanted me *hiccup* to end it."

"He did? Are you sure?" Roxas didn't know how reliable Axel was when drunk, especially when he conflicted with Zexion's words.

"Mhm. He wont admit it, but he did." Axel held in a hiccup, his body bouncing and his mouth smiling at it.

"How do you know?" Roxas could feel the truth in the air.

"Cause, he*hiccup* asked for it."

"He asked for you to break up with him?"

"Well, he didn't say 'Hey Axe, dump me!' but he might as *hiccup* well have."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows me better than anyone, that blonde bitch. And he, he, *hiccup*, he hurt me."

"Hurt you? How?"

"I, I cant tell you." Axel looked away, his hiccups gone and his voice not nearly as slurred and dazed as before. Roxas knew that the longer this continued the sooner he'd kill Axel's buzz.

"Please? I want to help you."

"How? How can you help what he did to me?"

"Well if you tell me, I can make sure I wont ever hurt you the way he did." Roxas knew he had a good argument.

"I don't know Roxy. As long as we continue how we are, we'll be ok."

"C'mon Axe. Don't you trust me?"

"Yea,"

"Then tell me." Roxas cradled Axel's hands and massaged them.

"I cant."

"Please?" Roxas knew he was losing control and he was entering a state of desperation.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Roxas." Axel tugged his hands free and used them to comb through his hair, refusing to look Roxas in the eye.

"But,"

"Please stop asking," Axel stood up and Roxas accepted defeat as he watched the pyro go to the bathroom to throw up the wine he just realized he didn't really want.

Author's Note: So I just wrote a really intense lemon for a DIFFERENT akuroku I'm working on, and I can't wait to post it, cause it makes this one….not as good lol. But hopefully you liked it and if not, I'm sorry! Read, No More Broken Promises if you're looking for a good lemon, because the intense lemon I just wrote is the sequel to that ;) trust me, you'll want to read it *hint hint* hehe ^_^

And to 18plusforme: I hope you liked this scene, as well as any other Zexion fans out there ;) But I wrote it for you, since you mentioned in LMBYP that you wanted some smutty Zexy action….and trust me….there's a LOT more on the way ;) About your last review, OMG I love you too! You totally made my day, thank you SO much! You have no idea how much each and every comment brightens my rainy days (insert heart symbol if didn't ban those symbols lol) ^_^

To MusicalDeathNote: First of all, love your screen name, its awesome. Also, yes, Zexy is a sexy beast and that foursome is going to be here shortly, so hang on just a bit longer! Thanks for loving the ending, it wasn't my original ending, but I hope you'll all agree it was the right ending to have =)

Haha, ok, because you said pretty please and because you made me feel super happy and special for making my fanfics seem really good, I will post another chapter before the end of the night. And maybe I'll post 2 a night here and there ;) Thank you SO much, I truly and sincerely appreciate every comment and review and I do my best to take them to heart and to consider each piece of advice given. So again, thank you very much, your comment really did make my day better =) Thanks for the recommendation, although since I'm writing SO MUCH fanfic right now (currently working on 3 other KH yaoi's) I don't have much time to read other than my own for editing purposes. But I will try to read it once I have the time! Thank you so much for sharing that!

Thanks to you all for following Butterflies!

Heart, Sarabellum


	5. Just Live A Little

"Axe? You ok?" Roxas asked, knocking on the bathroom door after he waited for five impatient minutes to nothing but the sound of Axel hurling.

"Axel?" Roxas tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "Please? Let me help you, I'm worried about you." He put some boxers on and waited as Axel slowly pushed the door open, his eyes heavy and red and his left arm red with scratch marks all over.

"Axel? What happened!" Roxas lifted up Axel's arm and found fingernail marks trailing up and down it.

"I wana sleep," Axel hazily stumbled onto the bed, breathing deeply, falling quickly into a deep unmoving sleep.

Roxas kissed Axel's sweaty brow and warped outside of Zexion's room, knocking with haste.

Zexion let him in and the two were silent for a while as they reflected what had just happened.

"You were close." Zexion finally said.

"Yeah. Close."

"I'm sure he'll be ok."

Roxas nodded, then saw the cup of Zexion's sweetness on his desk. Not being able to pass up a unique opportunity like this, Roxas took advantage of it.

"Was it fun?" He asked Zexion.

"Was what fun?" Zexion asked confused.

"Watching Axel and I fuck."

"Oh, um, why do you ask?" Zexion blushed uncontrollably.

"Just cause." Roxas said, picking up the cup and shaking it with a wide smile.

"Ah! Roxas! I!" Zexion caught himself in a verbal trap and Roxas laughed it off lightly.

"No worries. It's natural. Although, I must say I never pegged you for the type, but then I guess, everyone does it." Roxas patted Zexion's shoulder.

"Please, don't tell Demyx."

"Why not?"

"Cause, if he knows, he'll probably try to…you know?"

"Zex, are you trying to tell me that you don't want to have sex with your own boyfriend?"

Zexion blushed. "When you put it like that, you make it seem like I don't want to."

"So you do?"

"I don't know."

"So why the hesitation?"

"I just, I don't know if I'm ready." Zexion slowly uttered and Roxas tried not to laugh at his innocence.

"Zexion, it's ok to be nervous. I still am sometimes; it's ok if you're scared."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. But you know, when it's with the one you love and it's slow and passionate and soft, it's beautiful."

"I know you're right, but, it still seems weird to me."

"It will until you try it."

"You make it sound so simple. You and Demyx."

"Well, Demyx knows better than I do."

"Why do you say that?"

"He has more experience. Besides, you know he'd never hurt you. The guy couldn't hurt anyone unless he truly felt they deserved it.

"So what do you think about what Axel said? About how Demyx hurt him? Do you think Axel deserved it?"

"I don't know, it's too early to say without any more details. And nice subject change by the way. Subtle." Roxas smirked with a wink.

Zexion blushed shyly, "Thanks."

"You know, I'm sure Demyx, Axel, and I can help you."

"Help me? With what, may I ask, are you referring to?"

"To you know, have sex."

Zexion's eyes widened with embarrassment. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Cause, more people means more embarrassment!"

"Stop thinking of it that way! The more people, the less personal and intimidating."

"How do you know?"

"Cause that's how it felt when I had a threesome."

"Damn, I'm falling behind."

"Yeah, you are. But, I've never had a foursome. And if you have one as your first time having sex, you'll pass me up." Roxas tried to convince his friend.

"I don't see a need to treat this as a competition."

"Stop being so robotic and just live a lil." Roxas slapped Zexion's shoulder.

"Right. Live. But just a little."

"It's an expression Zex," Roxas said, realizing how right Axel was to be immature at how much it sounded like 'sex'.

"So live, but in a medium amount?" Zexion tried to configure the numbers and percentages in his head.

"Just live Zexy," Roxas smiled and Zexion nodded.

"Ok, I think I can."

"Great. It's getting late and I should get back to Axel. Maybe we can give you that lesson sometime tomorrow?" Roxas winked as he warped away.

"Yeah…maybe, hah," Zexion laughed nervously as he waved goodbye, sitting back in his desk chair and face planting the wood.

"You told him what?" Axel laughed the next morning, slapping his knee, finding Roxas' recent conversation to be unbelievably hilarious.

"I told him that we could help him break out of his shell."

"You told him we'd fuck him?" Axel always had a way of rewording things in the worst yet most simple way possible.

"And what did he say?" Demyx asked, trying not to sound like he cared as much as he did.

"He kinda laughed it off. I could tell he was nervous."

"Don't worry Demy, I'm sure we can entice him somehow."

"What do you have in mind?" Demyx became hopeful. He'd always tried to be patient with Zexion and always wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

"Hmm, I'm working on it." Axel's evil mind went to work to create a plan so irresistible even Zexion would have no choice but to surrender.

"Well you better hurry. I overheard Xemnas talking to Saix and I think they're going to assign more missions starting tomorrow." Roxas reported.

"Damn, that doesn't give us much time. I got it. Demyx, come into my room with Zexion after Roxas and I warp away and say that you lost your phone and need help looking for it. Then, Roxas and I will come in, real slowly, and you hide in my closet, with Zexy-pants with you. Act like you don't want me to know you were in here. Then, Roxas and I will have some hot sweaty enticing sex and then you and Zexion will have no choice but to just watch. He's bound to get hard and then he'll have to moan and when he does, we'll find you two and invite you along. Eh? Not bad for a last minute plan." Axel crossed his arms across his chest, very satisfied with his unlimited creativity.

"Not bad at all." Demyx nodded along.

"Yeah, I think it might work." Roxas smiled, and all three warped away to put operation Zexy-Pants in motion.

Author's Note: YAY so that yummy foursome lemon is, as you guessed, the next chapter, and it will be a long one too, so prepare for some Zexy lemons! Thanks for reading and for following and for all of your comments, they mean so much ^_^

To MusicalDeathNote: haha, yea at first I was a little confused, but thank you for clarifying and thank you So much! I appreciate such sweet fans like you =)

Heart, Sarabellum


	6. Love, Let's Make Some

Author's Note: WARNING! Lemon coming up, so if you don't want to read a smutty scene, I'd just skip to the very end of this chapter! But…if you love sexy Zexy and adorable Demyx, adorable Axel, and irresistible Roxas, then please continue ^_^

"You lost it in here?" Zexion said, standing in Axel's room with Demyx, frowning in dismay at the disarray of clothes on the floor, lighters in every two square feet of space, and perhaps too much incense for the slate haired boy.

"Yeah, it's in here somewhere." Demyx stood scratching his head.

"Well, if it's lost here it's staying here. Look at this mess! Doesn't Roxas tell Axel to clean every once in a while?"

"I think it might be over here. No? Or here?" Demyx pretended to search while Zexion sighed and reluctantly joined in.

"Why don't we just call it?" Zexion asked plainly.

"Because the battery was low when I lost it and it must be dead by now." Demyx quickly lied to save himself from being caught.

"I see," Zexion sighed again. "Honestly Demyx, I think it'd be smarter to just get a new one. It's not like Superior would care." Zexion said and was probably right. Xemnas didn't even have a phone because of what happened when Saix used to have his; all the other 'lesser' nobodies would prank call him and since they could only hold each other's numbers, that plan became over-repetitive and dull. Only a third of the nobodies even carried a cell phone, mainly the younger ones who were too lazy to warp to communicate.

"But I liked this phone. It was blue and had a sticker of a merman on it!" Demyx flashed Zexion his puppy eyes.

"Alright, if it's that important to you, we'll find it." Zexion stooped down to help when he could hear Axel's loud voice nearing.

"Uh-oh! Quick, in the closet!" Demyx shoved Zexion inside.

"Ow! Demyx, it's just Axel!" Zexion growled, not liking the idea of being stuffed into a closet in the dark.

"And so I said, 'got it memorized?' and he was like 'forever'! Isn't that awesome?" Axel gave a dramatic laugh as he opened his door and motioned Roxas to enter first.

"I think you're awesome." Roxas flirted, hoping that Demyx and Zexion were in the closet as planned so he didn't have to be so cheesy for nothing.

"And I think you're sexy. My sexy Roxy." Axel had no problem with the over-the-top forplay that was geared to turning Zexion on.

"Fuck me Axe? Fuck me hard and good." Roxas almost wanted to laugh at himself for saying something he always found so stupid, but Zexion was his best friend and helping him was his idea.

"My pleasure, you naughty naughty boy." Axel shoved Roxas onto his stomach and the bed and pulled off his pants and boxers to spank him. He turned Roxas around and stuck his long fingers in Roxas' mouth.

"Suck baby," He instructed and Roxas did just that, moaning on the fingers and feeding Axel's pleasure.

"Mmm, oh Axe." Roxas whimpered when Axel began to slowly fingered him.

"Cry my name." Axel breathed heavily as he inserted another finger.

"Ah, Ah, AXEL!" Roxas groaned as the third finger went in, gripping the blankets beneath him.

All the while, Zexion tried to ignore the cravings in his lower stomach, the demands from his muscle growing hard against Demyx's.

"Shh, it's ok." Demyx whispered, fingers combing Zexion's hair and stroking his back, trying to encourage his demands without making him realize it.

"Dem, I need to go." Zexion rushed in a whisper.

"Not yet." Demyx answered in a hushed voice, tickling Zexion's spine with his fingers as Roxas continued to pant loudly.

"Dem, now." Zexion whined, his thighs going numb. He knew he needed an escape to release himself, the noises in the dark becoming too much for him.

"Oh, oh, ah, Axe, mm, Axe." Roxas chanted, ready for the real deal as Axel kissed his throat loudly and lavishly.

"Dem," Zexion squealed as quietly as he could, Demyx responded by kissing Zexion's neck and licking tender skin. Zexion squirmed, not at all resisting, but trying to lessen the desires of his body.

"Shh, calm down." Demyx instructed, slowly unzipping Zexion's pants and holding up his robe to his chest and shaking it to silently ask Zexion to hold it up. Zexion grabbed his folded robe at the base of his chin and wished he could see the way Demyx was tugging at his length.

"Ngh, eh, eh, Dem." Zexion's unsteady voice shook as did his legs. Demyx tugged slowly and rhythmically, trying to match the squeaking sounds of Axel's mattress.

"Yea, yea, oh, oh yeaaaah." Roxas moaned and Axel groaned in agreement of the mutual bliss.

"Ready?" Demyx quietly asked, not waiting for an answer when he shoved Zexion's tip into his mouth.

"Ah, Demyx!" Zexion shouted and the squeaky mattress halted.

"You hear that?" Axel asked before he pulled out of Roxas and stood up.

"Sounds like it came from the closet." Roxas added.

The closet door swung open and Zexion held his hand over his mouth while Demyx continued his pleasuring act.

"Well well well, if it isn't Zexy pants and Demy-kun. Do you guys usually watch from the closet?"

Zexion stood with his back towards Axel, bug-eyed and shaking while Demyx stood up with a smile.

"Not usually." Demyx spun Zexion around and put his arms around his waist.

"Wow, Zexion, not bad," Axel winked when he got a full view of Zexion's front. Zexion nervously tried to cover himself, but Demyx swatted his hands away.

"You guys want to join us?" Axel asked, pointing to Roxas, who lay naked and breathing deeply on the bed.

"You…you aren't mad?" Zexion timidly asked.

"Do I look mad Zexy?" Axel pointed to his beautiful face and Zexion shook his head.

"Alright, I'm in. What do you say?" Demyx looked down at Zexion, who wasn't too sure of himself.

"Come on Zexion, it's fun." Roxas smiled, still trying to catch his breath from the wonderful sex Axel had just provided.

"If you say so," Zexion answered shakily and Axel grabbed his wrist and led him to the bed.

"First things first," Axel said and Demyx began stripping. "Looks like you're nearly there." Axel said to Zexion, whose boxers were around his ankles.

"Um, yeah." Zexion agreed and Roxas laid on his stomach to smile at Zexion.

"You're really cute." Roxas flirted and Zexion blushed.

"R-Roxas?" Zexion didn't know how to feel since Demyx was right there.

"He's right." Demyx smiled, now naked, leaving Zexion to stand mouth agape at the beautiful sight before him.

"D-Demyx?" Zexion couldn't believe that he'd been dating this majestic figure for so long without gracing his eyes to such a wonderful view.

"I love you Zexy," Demyx pulled Zexion into his first naked hug.

"I love you too," Zexion could hardly speak.

"Yay for love! Now, let's make some." Axel smirked as he stood over the bed where Roxas was sitting. Roxas giggled and put his hands on Axel's shoulders as the pyro made out with the blondes neck.

"Ah, ah, oh, ohh, oh Axe." Roxas cringed as Axel began to bite.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked when he could tell Zexion was enjoying himself just by watching the other couple.

"Hm? Oh." Zexion sat on the bed and allowed himself to go through what he was just witnessing.

"Ah!" Zexion tensed at the pleasure of Demyx's tongue and slight use of teeth. "Mmfph," Zexion could feel a hickey forming.

"More Axe," Roxas begged and Zexion looked at the couple to his side, much impressed to see them already getting down to business with Axel pumping himself steadily inside the blonde boy.

"As you command." Axel grinned and went as far inside as he could shove himself, causing Roxas to arch his back and curl his toes with a mild scream of pleasure.

"Is that what you want?" Demyx asked Zexion, who sat silently watching at Roxas' panting face.

"Try it," Axel groaned his advice to Zexion, who timidly nodded.

"It's ok, it wont hurt too bad." Demyx smiled and guided Zexion to lay on his back. Demyx sucked on three of his fingers, then bent over to kiss Zexion greedily. During the kiss, Zexion could feel a slimy finger go up inside him. His body tensed and he tried to calm down, as Demyx was advising.

"I'm going to add another." Demyx warned and stretched Zexion further. Zexion looked for comfort by watching Roxas, who seemed to have easily taken all of Axel's manhood inside him, and at an increasing pace.

"It'll be fine." Demyx encouraged as his last finger shoved its way inside.

"Hurts," Zexion cried and Demyx tried not to show how worried he really was.

"I know Zex, but it'll be alright." Demyx slowly stretched the foreign territory and tried to remain sympathetic as he did his best to help his boyfriend adjust to the strange feeling.

"No, hurts!" Zexion panted when one of Demyx's fingernails scraped too far inside, his back arching and his body twisting, giving Demyx no choice but to pull his fingers out.

"Ok, ok, we'll slow down." Demyx didn't want to stop altogether, but he didn't want to push Zexion either. He couldn't push anyone away; not again.

"Kay," Zexion sniffled and Axel and Roxas stopped their act to help Zexion out.

"It's ok, it's a little weird at first, but don't worry, it'll feel amazing once you get used to it." Roxas put his bare hand on Zexion's cold shoulder, embarrassing the elder of the two at how he had to receive such advice from someone so close and younger than himself.

Zexion only nodded and Axel stood with a hand on his hip, in thought. "Maybe he needs to be turned on more. That usually helps to distract." Roxas nodded along.

"You ready to try again?" Axel asked Zexion and Demyx hesitated.

"Give him some time Axe."

"Nonsense, he looks ready. Right?" Axel slapped Zexion's thigh, and out of embarrassment of being a wimp, Zexion nodded that he was ready.

"Excellent. Demy, you finger him, Roxas, give him a bj, and I'll give him a big wet one."

Zexion sat terrified as to what all of that meant, but before he could question, he definitely couldn't complain.

Roxas went right to work by sucking on Zexion's tip, stealing his words by such an action, and giving his older friend a perfect view of his ass. Demyx continued to finger Zexion while offering kind words of love and encouragement. And then, when Zexion felt like his body would have sensory overload, Axel kneeled by his head and started making out with him upside down. Zexion had never experienced such a kiss, and part of him felt bad that it wasn't with Demyx, but if his boyfriend didn't mind, then neither did he. Axel was like god-of-the-tongues in the way he drove his muscle all over Zexion's wet cavern, demanding entrance to each corner and getting exactly that and more. Zexion breathed hard through his nose and Axel knew the boy needed air.

"How was that?" Axel combed Zexion's bangs out of his face, not usually what the 'emo' nobody preferred.

Zexion could only nod, trying to remember how to form words and apply them to display satisfaction at its highest.

"Good." Axel smiled and let his fingers trace Zexion's forehead, his eyes so bright a green, they looked like freshly carved emeralds, and Zexion wondered if the butterflies forming in his stomach happened to Roxas every time he got this close to such precious eyes.

"What?" Axel laughed nervously, never seeing the slate haired boy so speechless and so blank as he stared.

"You're….beautiful." Zexion tried to articulate, hard enough that Axel's kiss had taken his breath away, mixed with Demyx's three fingers moving inside him, Roxas' warm mouth around his length, and now he had to look into such flawless eyes and talk? He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Axel, on the other hand, sat in an awkward silence, not used to such kindness from Zexion, seeing as he was usually annoyed with the pyro.

"Uh, thanks Zexy. You're a good kisser for someone with not much experience." Axel cupped Zexion's cheek and pressed his lips hard against it, loving the way Zexion's chest rose with his pressure.

"I think he's ready." Axel laughed at Demyx, who nodded and pressed his tip against Zexion's entrance.

"Ready babe?" Demyx asked and when Zexion nodded with closed eyes, he gently pushed himself in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Zexion tensed but Roxas continued to lick away and Axel stroked Zexion's chest and pinched his pink supple nipples to distract him.

"Shh, it's ok." Axel said, flicking the raw pink flesh to get them to tingle to draw Zexion's senses farther north than where Demyx was occupying.

"Ngh, uh, eh, eh!" Zexion gasped with each of Demyx's calm and controlled thrusts, each trying to pace themselves.

"Almost all the way in," Demyx cooed as he went further and further with each trip inside.

"Ah, oh, oh, eh, eh, ah!" Zexion panted, now able to feel the numbness fade away.

"Good, good, how does it feel?" Axel stared down at Zexion's face while he played with his nipple.

"Good!" Zexion cringed, his throat straining to produce sound with all the new sensations his body was experiencing.

"Wonderful. You're doing great." Axel coached Zexion. "Easy up Rox, we want him to last."

"You got it." Roxas took a break, his mouth open wide and leaking saliva, clearly overworked, but his break caused Zexion to whimper.

"You want more?" Roxas giggled and when Zexion nodded desperately, Roxas continued to laugh.

"Better give him what he wants Rox." Axel chuckled along at how much Zexion seemed to crave their pleasurable acts.

"Alright, just for you Zexy." Roxas went back down on Zexion, licking and tugging and light sucking on the exposed tip, ready to swallow what he could feel being swirled inside by the way Zexion tried to buck his hips into Roxas' mouth.

"He's about to come." Axel warned Demyx, who quickened his pace just enough to encourage such an action. Roxas took his mouth off of Zexion's full erection and Demyx pulled out so he could pump his boyfriend and be the first to taste him.

"Eh, eh, ah, ah, AH!" Zexion cried and his sweetness filled Demyx's mouth.

"Damn, there was a lot stored up in there huh?" Axel joked at all the liquid Demyx swallowed. "Guess he just needed a little sex time with us to empty his tank."

"Must you make everything sound so repulsive?" Roxas shook his head and Axel pulled his boyfriend close to him.

"Am I repulsive to you?" Axel asked, dramatically hurt.

"Oh whatever," Roxas smiled and playfully slapped Axel's hand off of his shoulder, clearly unable to lie about his true feelings to Axel's question.

"So what do you think Zexion?" Roxas asked after Axel and Demyx sat side by side on the bed, leaning on the other.

"It was truly magical." Zexion panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Good, I'm glad baby. I love you!" Demyx squeezed himself in his enthusiasm and Zexion nodded his thanks.

"Just like I love you Roxy," Axel smiled and Roxas smiled back.

"Love you too."

"I'm tired." Zexion yawned and Axel laughed appropriately.

"Yeah, that's natural. Naptime!" Axel got himself comfortable inside his bed and Demyx went in on the other far side. Roxas and Zexion snuggled in the middle, trying to get cozy in the blankets while Axel tried to ignore his also ignored erection.

"I gota piss." Axel stood up and went to the bathroom and two minutes later, the three in bed heard him moan Roxas' name, making said blonde sit up quickly.

"You need me Axe?"

"I…I think he just came into the toilet." Demyx tried not to giggle like an immature kid.

"Wow Axe, real mature," Roxas rolled his eyes when Axel returned to his bed with a playful smirk on his face.

"Well forgive me for not being human and needing to come somewhere."

"You could have told me, I would have…you know…helped." Roxas blushed, realizing how weird his statement was after he had already said it.

"Aww, good to know Roxy. Maybe we can start again, since you and Demy still need some help finishing, right?" Axel could see Roxas' unattended bulge from under the sheets.

"Um, well," Roxas shied away as Demyx was more than willing to answer.

"Yeah sounds good to me!" Demyx stood up and motioned Roxas over, taking the younger blonde's mouth captive when it was within reach. Both blondes made out under Axel's gaze while Zexion's tired body lay half way between sleep and consciousness.

"Can I get some love?" Axel asked, pushing Demyx's bangs out of his face and rubbing Roxas' nipple with his other hand. Demyx kissed Axel deeply and while their tongues tasted each other's' throats, Roxas tugged on their erections with both of his hands, letting them touch and rub against each other in a heated friction. Demyx started to pant while Axel threw his head back, feeling Roxas' warmth breath as he knelt to take each cock in his mouth, one at a time.

"Oh, ah!" Axel sighed, Roxas' wet tongue paralyzing his hard self while Demyx watched and waited for his turn, biting his lower lip.

"My turn," Demyx whined after Axel had gotten plenty of attention, and Roxas smirked as he moved onto the next dick.

Axel shoved his tongue into Demyx's mouth, trying to occupy himself while he waited for the good stuff to start.

"Roxas, get on the bed, on all fours." Roxas nodded and did as he was told, ready for Demyx to take him, just as Demyx was ready for Axel.

"Ah, ah, ngh!" Roxas groaned, the sharp intrusion good, but painful. Demyx rubbed his hands all over Roxas' ass, humming softly to calm him down. When Roxas was adjusting to the rhythm of Demyx's hips, Axel entered inside Demyx.

"Oh, oh god." Demyx bent over on top of Roxas to balance himself, sighing into a state of relaxation.

As Axel pushed into Demyx, Demyx thrusted into Roxas, who watched at the way Zexion became more alert and had no choice but to touch himself. Roxas lifted a hand off of the bed to motion Zexion over, patting the comforter beneath him to instruct Zexion to move to the desired spot. Zexion quickly caught on and laid underneath Roxas, his hips just beneath Roxas' head, ready for Roxas to lick his tip as Zexion pumped himself. Roxas lowered his torso on top of Zexion's stomach, kissing his navel and licking his lower abdomen while his tongue occasionally flicked the pink tip of his erection.

"I have to come." Demyx flexed his ass muscles to encourage Axel's erection, both practically pros at the act, and he watched the way Zexion panted and sweated from Roxas' heat and attention.

"Almost." Axel grunted, loving the way the walls around his hard self tightened.

"Cant hold it!" Demyx put his arms around Roxas' lower half, squeezing him as he tried to resist.

"Uh, uh, eh, eh, ah! I, I have to come!" Roxas warned as the extra love from Demyx encouraged his end.

"Zex? How you….how you…holding up?" Axel groaned as he closed his eyes, near the finish line.

"Almost." Zexion lifted his head up, supporting himself up on his elbows to better watch Roxas and the dirty actions that made them both hard. With his feet, Zexion started touching Roxas' dangling cock, making the heavy erection sway and swing, causing Roxas to let out several loud mewls of gratitude and pleasure.

"Axe!" Roxas warned his boyfriend once again that he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"On three." Axel counted down each thrust one at a time and on the third, he released himself into Demyx, who came into Roxas, who spurted on Zexion, who let Roxas swallow his cum.

Zexion's chest rose and crashed, wet with Roxas' cum and sweat, each boy panting and trying to calm their weary bodies down.

"That was great." Demyx coughed, trying to breathe and talk simultaneously.

"Yeah, amazing!" Roxas threw his hands above his head, lying on his back on the bed next to Zexion.

"I'll say," Axel smirked, putting on boxers so he could go straight to bed.

"You going to sleep?" Demyx asked, putting his boxers on too.

"Yeah, I've got to be up early tomorrow to help Saix work with the lazy ass of a guest we have here at the castle."

"Oh I forgot all about Sephiroth." Demyx groaned, throwing his head back on to a pillow, sounding disappointed.

"I thought you admired him?" Zexion asked Demyx who pouted.

"He was making fun of Axe and I." Demyx explained his reasoning.

"So what exactly is he here for?" Roxas asked; being the newest member to the organization usually meant that he knew the least amount of information.

"Ah, don't ever pay attention to him, he lives to blow smoke up his ass." Axel waved the idea of Sephiroth with his hand as he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Does he ever get cold?" Zexion whispered so quietly he was barely heard.

"I don't think so," Roxas shrugged, nearly silent.

"I can hear you two." Axel mumbled, half of his face smashed into his pillow.

"Hehe, sorry." Roxas kissed Axel's temple and got cozy next to him while the other couple did just the same on the other side of the bed.

"Night," Demyx said and Zexion scoffed.

"It's hardly mid-afternoon."

"Well it might as well be night with the way you're about to sleep." Axel teased, eyes closed.

"Whatever." Zexion sighed, warming himself between Demyx's body and Roxas', where he stayed for the rest of the day and the entire night.

Author's Note: So I'm going to try to post another chapter tonight if I can, but I just found out about a death in my family :'( I'm having a really rough time right now, so positive comments would really help, if you want, and I hope that this chapter was fun to read, since it was really fun to write. Thanks for reading, I appreciate all the love and support!

Also, I posted an AKUROKUDEM! Yes, a fanfic dedicated to my three favs! It's all a lemon, so yes, it is a threesome, and yes, its rated M. It's a one shot, so please check it out if you have the time and want to read a really good lemon. It's called, Felt So Right =)

Thanks again!

Heart, Sarabellum


	7. Ladies First

"Look who decides to show up late. You are so pathetic." Sephiroth mocked when Axel slowly dragged his body to the front courtyard to meet Saix as he was instructed the day before.

"Better late than never." Saix sighed.

"Whatever, I'm here, so what do you need help with?" Axel grumbled.

"I need you to go with our guest on a mission and assist him as needed." Saix ordered with a cynical smile.

"You want me to what?" Axel's sleepy and lazy demeanor disappeared instantly.

"You leave immediately, so good luck." Saix turned around and chuckled as he entered back inside the castle's large front doors.

"You ready?" Sephiroth smiled in his 'evil nature' as Axel had always labeled it.

"What could you possibly need my help for?" Axel groaned in anger, hoping to find an excuse to stay behind.

"I need someone to do all the dirty work I can't afford to sacrifice myself to do. Also, I need you to open a warp to our first location. Come on, chop chop." Sephiroth clapped his hands and Axel gave him a death glare.

"How the hell did you get here and why the fuck can't you use that method to leave?"

"I have wings, but to fly to a world so far away would be tiresome and a waste of time. So come now, hurry."

"And you thought I was lazy." Axel rolled up his sleeves and exhaled loudly as his form of complaining.

"You are lazy, and I must save my energy for the actual work, which you cannot be trusted in doing." Sephiroth picked up a backpack and handed it to Axel, who realized how heavy it actually was when he nearly dropped it.

"Is that right?" Axel laughed in his frustration and held out his free hand. "To where is this going?" He asked so he could know where he had to warp them.

"To the Deep Jungle." Sephiroth answered simply, tossing his long hair behind his back, the long silver strands flowing so effortlessly in the wind made Axel want to puke.

"Alrighty then." Axel opened a warp and stood still. "Ladies first." He smiled to Sephiroth deceptively.

"How rude." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in on the green pair before him, but he went through nonetheless.

"So this is the Deep Jungle eh?" Axel popped out of his warp, trying not to trip over bamboo branches and green foliage as he followed Sephiroth, trying to balance his weight with that of the backpack

"Have you not been here before?" Sephiroth didn't turn to look behind him.

"No, I usually prefer less confusing worlds." Axel looked around him at all the trees and plants.

"Better stick close by me, we don't want you getting lost now." Sephiroth waited for Axel to be directly at his side as he smiled. Axel's eyes widened.

"Um, ok." Axel didn't hesitate to show his lack of trust in his voice.

"How much farther?" Axel asked after the two had silently hiked for an hour, trudging through the damp swamps of hippo lagoon and into bamboo thickets.

"Almost there." Sephiroth responded, eyes straight ahead on the rugged terrain.

"I'm getting tired," Axel said, sweating under his long black cloak, wishing he had had time to change back at the castle, wondering why he couldn't just teleport back to the castle.

"Well if you could warp us to where we need to be, then we could both relax."

"I cant warp where I haven't been or where I don't know! All these trees and shit look identical!" Axel wanted to badly to burn all the green around him to the ground, wondering how much it would make Marluxia cry and how much it would make him smile.

"It's not my fault your system of transportation is flawed."

"Says the one who was too lazy to just fly here."

"Well I couldn't very well fly with you clinging onto me the entire way."

"Who said I'd be clinging? I still don't see why I had to come! Couldn't I have just left after warping you here and then you can fly all by yourself?" Axel started forming idea's he hoped would be mutually agreed upon.

"That proposal is out of the question. I need your insignificant assistance."

"If it's insignificant then why do you need it?"

"Because it's too insignificant for me to do by myself. Now, quite complaining, we're here." Sephiroth tied up all of his long hair into a loose bun that toppled on his head.

"Fucking finally!" Axel let his tired body fall to the ground after he dropped the backpack, lying down on the grass.

"Not so fast. I need you to set up camp and build a fire." Sephiroth stood over Axel with his hands on his curvy narrow hips.

"You can't be serious. You brought me here to be your little errand boy?" Axel sat up with rage in his fists.

"Calm down, frustration wont set up a tent and keep us warm at night."

"Speak for yourself, I feed off of my fire inside!" Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come now, don't be so difficult."

"I won't be your slave and I'm not helping you."

"Is that any way to treat an esteemed guest of your employer?" Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, his bun of silver hair following.

"Fuck you." Axel flipped the tall thin man off, who kneeled down beside the angered redhead.

"I have no objections to that." Sephiroth neared his face to Axel's and the next thing the pyro knew, Sephiroth's lips were on his. Axel tried to break free, but Sephiroth was truly much stronger than he looked and he left Axel no choice but to remain captive of the kiss.

"M, empf, hmph, grrrr, what the fuck?" Axel twisted and squirmed his body out of Sephiroth's hold.

"Is that not what you wanted? I do recall you suggesting otherwise." Sephiroth kept one hand behind Axel's head.

"I have a boyfriend and I'd rather die single and alone than make out with you." Axel dodged his head free and smeared his arm across his lips in disgust.

"Again. Make out with me again." Sephiroth corrected.

"Touch me again and I warp out of here."

"Warp out of here, and I own your little boy-toy." Sephiroth reached into a pocket and dug out a scroll.

Author's Note: Just wanted to say Thank You to 18plusme, it's been rough but I'm actually relying on fanfiction to keep me sane and happy, and these sweet amazing comments that you are all writing make this all worth while! So again, thank you SO much, I really do appreciate it! And of course I wrote it, I said I would! You're one of the best fans I have, so I will do my best to accommodate any request that fits within the storyline =)Haha, thanks, I think I've been daydreaming about yaoi a little too much in class, which is usually when I get most of my writing done, so I'm glad that you are happy with how the foursome came out. Thank you so much for the sympathy, it means a lot. I'm sorry to hear that you're experiencing troubles too, but I agree, that's why we are here for each other. If you ever need anyone to talk to, feel free to message me or just continue to leave these amazing uplifting comments/reviews ^_^

And of course, I Love you too ^_^

So I hope you all enjoyed the lemon scene and I hope that you continue to read for …wait for it…yep, it's a surprise ;) Hehe, cause I'm terrible like that . I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! Hehe

Anyway, I hope you call check out some of my other stories, because a sequel for No More Broken Promises will be coming out after this story is finished. And again, I have SO much fanfiction saved to my laptop that I'm almost about to just post it all up at once because I'm SO excited! =D So please, continue to read and if you have the time, feel free to read my other stuff.

Thanks for reading and for being such awesome fans!

Heart, Sarabellum


	8. Secret Cravings?

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Axel asked, clearly confused.

"See this document? It is a contract signed by myself and Xemnas. It explains that, if I do not receive the bodied help and assistance I require, then I may take the newest member of the organization as my permanent assistant. That's right Axel. I asked to own your boyfriend in the event that you don't meet every one of my standards. And by the confused look on your face, let me answer your next brewing question by saying that I did ask for you by name. I wanted you here with me, and I knew you'd be feisty, but that's just another reason why I want you so badly." Sephiroth inhaled deeply and Axel's stomach churned within himself. He felt sick, lied to, betrayed to by the organization, and confused.

"You…you want me?" Axel tried to organize his busy thoughts.

"That's right. I always thought that you were the more beautiful and more fierce members of the pathetic excuse of an organization that you work for."

"You, you hate me, just like I hate you." Axel shook his head, trying to make sense of what felt like a terrible nightmare. Maybe he was still asleep. Maybe he never got out of bed because the sex the night before was just that good. Maybe he'd wake up and see Roxas where he last left him, in bed, his body warm as he slept.

"I couldn't admit my desire for your affection without some sort of bribe to get it in return."

"Well you won't ever have my affection! I won't ever love you or do anything with you so you can just forget it!" Axel stood up and screamed down to the man who stood up as well, much taller.

"Is that your final choice? Before you answer, let me warn you that I will follow through with this contract and take what will be owed to me, and when I have that timid little blonde boy, I will do to him what I planned to do to you, but much more aggressive. I will not have mercy on him for his smaller size and clear lack of experience."

"So….so you're saying that if I don't sleep with you, then you'll take Roxas and rape him?" Axel could feel his eyes watering as he came to reality of the situation he was in.

"Correct. Could you live with yourself? Forcing your fuck-buddy into a life of being my sex-slave all because you refuse me for one night?"

"Don't you dare call Roxas my fuck-buddy!" Axel balled his fists and clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears inside them.

"Well then, what's it to be?"

"I, I," Axel could feel his head swarming around him, trying to figure out if what was happening was actually real. He just wanted to wake up; no, he was awake. He knew he was awake, because heartache could never be this real in a dream. He wanted to warp away, wanted to find Roxas and hide, but there was no hiding from the organization, nor from a skilled hunter like Sephiroth.

"I'm waiting." Sephiroth tapped his foot.

"I, I can't," Axel pounded his fists into his head, not able to comprehend why he had to be put in such a situation. There was no doubt he'd ever make Roxas suffer like that, but to admit that he was willing to let Sephiroth rape him and take him for a night was something he didn't want to consider further. He couldn't handle it, not again. The last time anyone was inside him, at that awful party where he was trapped in a cage, Axel wished for death, if only he were a somebody. Now that he'd be all alone without Demyx or Roxas to comfort him after, he didn't know how he'd survive.

"Well since you don't care enough about the petite blonde, I'll just take him, for as long as his ass can handle me, and then some." Sephiroth smiled and Axel lashed out at him.

"Fuck you!" Axel tried to slap Sephiroth, but the talented fighter caught his wrist and pulled it behind the redhead's back into a tight and painful hold.

"Don't you dare insult me when I'm generous enough to give you a choice. It is not my fault you can't prioritize your so called 'love'." Sephiroth pushed down hard, sending Axel face first into the ground.

"Get up." Sephiroth commanded, and in his pride, Axel did so. "Well, what is your decision then?" Sephiroth folded his arms.

"I, I'll do what you want." Axel lowered his head, tears slowly finding their way past his cheeks.

"Aww, don't be sad. I'll treat you decently enough." Sephiroth tilted Axel's head up and wiped a tear with his thumb, his evil smile sickening Axel, who had no choice but to look him in the eye and cry.

"What do you want from me?" Axel asked, trying to appear as strong as he could be.

"First, why don't you take that cloak off? It's hot out here." Sephiroth smirked and Axel obeyed. "Pants are next." Again, Axel obeyed. "Now why don't you put up the tent and set up our sleeping bag." Sephiroth watched as Axel worked in his boxers.

"Done." Axel confessed quietly as the tent was finished and the one sleeping bag was unrolled inside.

"Excellent. Let's go inside." Sephiroth put his hand on Axel's smooth curved hips, taking pleasure in the way Axel flinched.

"Make it fast." Axel said when Sephiroth started feeling up his chest, letting his hands roam aimlessly all over the pyro's body.

"Take off your boxers." Sephiroth said greedily, paying no heed to Axel's request.

"Please, I'll do anything else." Axel hated begging, he didn't even think he was capable of it, but now he was left with no choice but to try.

"Off." Sephiroth said again and Axel angrily ripped off his boxers.

"There, you happy you spineless bitch?" Axel yelled and Sephiroth's pale hand smacked him across the face. Axel held onto his cheek, gasping, his breath stolen as the stinging pain set in.

"Don't you insult your master. I will not hesitate to punish you severely." Axel huffed, catching his breath as he realized just how trapped he was. "Now, let's spread these apart." Sephiroth danced his hands over Axel's long legs, causing the pale skin to shiver beneath his touch. "Shhh, its ok, no need to be afraid. Not yet." Sephiroth chuckled as Axel began to breathe unsteadily. Sephiroth stroked Axel's cheek with one hand and his limp cock with his other. Sephiroth sat up with Axel half lying, half sitting in his lap.

Axel could feel himself hardening against his will in the surprising way that Sephiroth stroked him gently and cautiously. As much as he hated to admit it, this was one of the best hand-jobs he had ever gotten, if he had to rate it on satisfaction, pleasure, and pure lust.

"I see you are enjoying this very much." Sephiroth observed.

"All I have to do is pretend it isn't you." Axel grinned in his response.

"Yes, I'm sure someone like you has slept with plenty of people, enough to picture anyone besides myself and have memories."

"What are you trying to say?" Axel groaned, trying to ignore his growing hunger.

"In your simple-minded terms, I'm calling you a slut." Sephiroth tugged especially hard, pulling Axel far, causing him to buck up his hips in fear of his dick being ripped right off.

"Ah!" Axel threw his head back, his toes already curling and his mind already swirling with his overload of pleasure crammed in one spot of his body.

"No? Do you disagree? I may be an outsider, but I know enough about your little group to hear what goes around, and from what I hear, it also 'comes' around a lot too." Sephiroth smiled as he went back to rhythmically stroking Axel's erection.

"Please," Axel didn't want to come, not to this bastard.

"What are you requesting? That I stop calling you a whore? But from what I hear, you are."

"No, I'm not." Axel's eyes began to water as he tried to ignore the sensations of the present mixing with the memories of his past.

"Oh yes you are. I heard you fucked Luxord as reward for being the first and only one to ever beat him in strip poker. And I remember hearing about Marluxia's deep liking for you quite a while ago, before you fucked him and dumped his heart in the gutter. But you had a reason; you also fucked Demyx and he must have been a better hole for your dick, so you stuck with him. Good for you. That is until nearly half the organization raped you as punishment for raping Roxas. My my my, you have quite a record on this body, how ever do you manage?" Sephiroth teased Axel by rubbing his nipples with one of his hands.

"Please, stop!" Axel whined, not sure if he wanted Sephiroth to shut up or still his hand more over the other.

"Now wait, didn't I also hear that you forced Demyx to have sex with you because you craved the attention your daddy gave to you when you used to exist as a somebody?" When Sephiroth could hear Axel whimpering, he smiled and continued. "That's right. I do remember that. You used to be raped by your father, so in order to get the pleasure you still secretly craved, you would force your own love to take you inside him. Did you ever let him top you? Did you ever wonder how much it hurt him physically to have THIS inside him?" Sephiroth once again pulled on Axel's cock without mercy, trying to see how far he could make the redhead lift his hips up and beg for an end.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Axel cried, trying to sit up into the motion that caused his whole body to go numb, all but his tearing eyes.

"So you did consider the pain he must have felt. And once you had enough of him, you moved to your next victim. Now this little new member is forced to be nothing more than the hole you use him for."

"That's not true." Axel cried, losing control of his feelings and his tears.

"Oh but it is. You are exactly like your father. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Sephiroth ran his free hand up and down Axel's stomach.

"Not true." Axel repeated, his voice shaking and unsteady. To hear anyone say what Sephiroth just did was the worst form of torture for him.

"Quite lying to yourself! I know more, much much more. I have been supplying Xemnas his resources for more years than you'd remember, and I know all the secrets of the castle. All of them. I know what Vexen is planning and how far is left until he puts his plan into action; I know where Luxord stashes and buys his pile of liquor; I know that Zexion doesn't go swimming because he doesn't know how, and he's afraid to tell Demyx because he think it'll end their useless relationship. I know that Marluxia was so crushed after you left him, that he even went to Larxene for company for a whole week after you started dating Demyx. I know that Xaldin used to ride a motorcycle in his past life, and that Xigbar is afraid of cats. I also know that Lexaeus watches soap operas when no one's looking, and that Demyx isn't as stupid as he seems, he was just neglected as a child." Sephiroth exposed secrets that Axel didn't even know, and the last one, one that Axel thought he was the only one to know.

"And yes Axel, I know why the two of you broke up. I know why you ended the best thing of your life and why you felt so hurt. And that is why I'm going to break you. I am going to break you emotionally and I am going to split your ass in two to teach you a lesson; to give you a taste of your own medicine. Cause I'll let you in on another secret you don't know. Roxas still suspects you of cheating on him with Demyx." Sephiroth whispered in Axel's ear; his hot breath clouding Axel's already exhausted mind.

"He does?" Axel asked himself aloud and Sephiroth chuckled.

"Yes, he and Zexion don't trust you, or Demyx. In fact, you both are dating people who don't believe you. You really must be more pitiful than even I imagined, to date a hole that knows what a slut you are."

"Not true!" Axel chocked on his tears, hating how pleasure and physical desire was clashing with emotional distress and anguish.

"I can see the conflict within you, because it's not me you're doubting right now; it's Roxas. Yes, you doubt how long it'll last since he doesn't trust you, and you doubt you'll be able to last long without anyone to fuck. Is that not why you took Roxas so quickly after finding out how he felt about you? You once hated him more than any member, and now you sleep with him and use his body? You are truly despicable." Sephiroth stopped all movement to let his words sink into Axel's heartlessness.

"No, I don't use him." Axel sat up.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself? Because you're failing either way." Sephiroth smiled, combing Axel's hair as the pyro cried to himself. "Don't trouble yourself with him. Tonight, it is just us while we wait for dawn to wake us." Sephiroth pulled Axel to lay down on his back, spreading his legs.

"Please, I need to talk to him." Axel couldn't look Sephiroth in the eye as he made his last attempt at a request.

"You need to learn the pain you cause others." Sephiroth said sternly, entering inside of Axel as he ended his sentence.

"Ah!" Axel screamed, arching his back and trying to push on his heels to force Sephiroth out of him, but it was in vain. Sephiroth held onto Axel's squirming hips and kept them glued to the tent floor, his knees on the innermost of Axel's thighs to give him more freedom to thrust roughly.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to be taken?" Sephiroth asked and Axel wished he hadn't. For too long, Axel suffered this too familiar position he was currently stuck in. For too long his father abused him and his mother hated him, and now he had to experience it all over again. He knew; yes, Axel knew how it felt and where it hurt and how badly, which is why he couldn't allow anyone to make him hurt again. And while Sephiroth's erection pierced Axel's tight entrance, Sephiroth's words pierced Axel's soul. He began to doubt his subconscious and his motives to all his actions in his recent past. What if he used Demyx and what if Sephiroth was right about how he so quickly changed his feelings for Roxas. It wasn't long after Roxas' confessed his feelings that Axel raped him, so it made sense. No, no Axel couldn't think that way. Bad enough he had to endure Sephiroth, he didn't need the bastard to make him feel like his love for Roxas wasn't real. But if Axel was doubting Roxas, was it because Sephiroth made it sound connected, or because Sephiroth was right?

"No more!" Axel shrieked, holding his liquid within himself, refusing to release. Sephiroth seemed to have complied with Axel's request when he stood up, but he dragged Axel along with him and began fucking him from his backside.

"Let it out!" Sephiroth ordered and Axel mewled at how Sephiroth tugged at his hard cock from behind.

"No more!" Axel tried one more time.

"Release!" Sephiroth yelled, spanking Axel and pulling his heavy erection till Axel could swear it was about to fall off.

"Cant." Axel cried, giving up on the pleasure, abandoning the lust, losing the desire. His body shook and his legs wobbled and his tears released everything he had ever stored up inside himself.

"Quite it!" Sephiroth commanded, trying to stabilize the dead weight he was having sex with. "Stand up!" Sephiroth grunted, tired of holding up Axel's worn body.

"Can't," Axel sighed as he fell to the floor, Sephiroth sliding out of him on his way down, and his breathing body rising and crashing dramatically.

"You! Get up! I will make you come for me." Sephiroth kicked Axel's back, but the redhead remained still.

"Get up!" Sephiroth screamed, and when Axel's breathing turned into snores, Sephiroth exited the tent into the dark of night, ready to take his plan to the next level.

Author's Note: Ok just wanted to start off again, thanking all of you for these comments! They totally made a shitty day absolutely amazing by the time night came around. …That sounds suggestive O.o hehe that's what I get for writing yaoi in my head every damn second I'm awake, and for writing so much with Axel (his pervy mind is getting to me!) lol!

Stay tuned to read more Akuroth? I have NO idea what to call this pairing I just created O.o Anyone got any suggestions?

Thanks Salvi for pointing that out! I clearly don't speak French . I speak Spanish and German, but no French, but hey, you learn something new every day! =)

Haha, aww, glad you liked sexy Zexy, it was a little rough for me to write, since I never really worked much with him in …that department… lol ;)But it was fun to write, so I'm glad that you liked it.

Yes, you will all soon find out what really happened between Axel and Demyx, and why they broke up, and why there doesn't seem to be any closer. Hopefully I won't let you down! Not going to lie…when I wrote the original LMBYPopsicle, I still hadn't decided on a reason, so it took me a while to think of something good enough that explains the rest of their behaviors in the story.

To 18plusme, of course it's NOT selfish! Especially when I tag your name! Silly! Hahaha, besides, I write these comments back to you (and all my reviewers) as a way to thank you and show you how much I appreciate your willingness to share your thoughts with me, so please, be selfish! You deserve it for being such and awesome fan ^_^ And yeah, I feel like the people sitting next to me know that I'm writing Yaoi/Lemons in class so I get SUPER paranoid and start using my own symbols to represent words, and when I can't think of a symbol, I just write in german, since it's not as popular a language and I hope no one next to me understands it! It's kind of sad, but you gota do what you gota do! ^_^ Love ya like Hellzz! (insert heart symbol hehehe)

So thank you everyone for reading and I will be posting another chapter before the end of today, according to pacific time, since I go by that time zone (in case any of you were curious lol) and in the author's note for that, I will be sharing the weirdest, most bizarre AkuRoku dream I have ever had! Ok, thanks for reading my super long Author's Note!

Heart, Sarabellum!


	9. Bait

AUTHOR'S NOTE: TO MusicalDeathNote, because reading that amazing last comment of yours that made me laugh, smile, and feel super special, I'm going to post ANOTHER chapter right now, and then AGAIN another tonight!

When Axel woke up, Sephiroth was nowhere to be found. Axel sat up, rubbing his lower back, the pain lingering over the night and into daybreak. He stood up slowly, shocked to see no footprints or traces of the man's location; all he saw was a giant wooden pole like a tree stump cut down and trimmed. Axel got right to work at building a fire fort around the tent and the pole, hoping to keep Sephiroth out to buy him time to think of what he could do next. He wanted to warp back to the castle, but if Xemnas or Saix saw him without Sephiroth, they'd get suspicious. And it wouldn't be long before they caught him no matter where he ran off to. On top of all of that, he couldn't face Roxas again. He didn't have the heart to look him in the eyes after he now felt so dirty and used. Or Demyx; he couldn't face him after he was reminded of the reason they had to end such a wonderful relationship. And now that Sephiroth planted the seeds of doubt within Axel's mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he was using Roxas, even if he didn't mean to.

"We just never learn do we?" Sephiroth stepped into the tent and Axel sat up, wondering how he made it past the fire with the bewilderment on his face. "Did you forget I can fly? Shameful." Sephiroth shook his head and walked up to Axel, who was still naked from the night before.

"I did what you want, now let me go." Axel held his hand out, ready to create a warp.

"Not just yet. We haven't gotten what we came here for. And I'm not quite through with you."

"Well I'm through with you!" Axel spouted, ready to just warp away and defy Sephiroth.

"Step through there and the blonde gets it in the ass for eternity." Sephiroth warned and Axel froze. "That's what I thought. Now, since you went outside, I'm sure you saw your pole. Take down the wall of fire and I will give you your next order."

"You don't own me."

"No but I can own your little boy toy if you fail to comply."

"Roxas is not my boy toy!" Axel narrowed his eyes sternly.

"Well whatever he is to you, he will be my slave."

"You wish."

"If you feel so strongly against it, then I suggest you do as I say and take down the fire and allow me to chain you to the pole."

"Why?" Axel didn't want an answer, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Is it that hard to guess? Silly. I'm going to fuck you again, and I can't have you passing out on me and leaving me hard all by myself again. Naughty naughty boy." Sephiroth shook a finger disapprovingly and grabbed Axel's long red spikes, dragging him out of the tent on throwing him to the ground. "Remove the fire."

Axel rubbed his arm from the gravel and sand burns and summoned the fire away.

"Now stand up." Sephiroth watched as Axel obeyed without complaint, allowing his wrists to be shackled to the pole by a long chain that gave him some liberty to move his arms up or down.

"Good boy," Sephiroth stroked Axel's hair, letting his other hand brush over Axel's pale, round, full ass.

"Just hurry," Axel's words were already trembling as he waited for his nightmare to begin again.

"I'll do my best," Sephiroth petted Axel's back and let his fingertips tickle his spine. "You ready?" he asked and when Axel nodded sorrowfully, Sephiroth shoved himself inside the unprepared territory.

"Ah, ah, oh god," Axel whimpered, trying to keep himself from falling over. Sephiroth pulled Axel's hips to bend the pyro's long thin body, and with his arms extended over his bent back, Axel tugged on the chains as he was being fucked from behind.

"Very good," Sephiroth complimented as he pulled Axel's hips further back to extend the form he was stuck in, his wrists being pulled on with fierce burning of the metal against skin.

"Please," Axel sobbed, the flashbacks turning real in his mind as it was real in his body.

"More?" Sephiroth became more aggressive as he relentlessly gave it to Axel roughly, taking pleasure in the way the redhead gasped and panted and whimpered in pain.

"Stop," Axel hung his head low, already having been staring at his feet while taking Sephiroth inside him.

"Once I leak inside you," Sephiroth huffed, pushing his leg muscles to the extreme to go as deep and fast as he could inside Axel.

"Hurry!" Axel begged, biting his lip, trying to ignore the burning in his backside. His cock was hard, but he got no pleasure; he felt nothing but the pain and the numbness of where his heart should be.

"Ah, ah, AH!" Axel grunted when the pace increased and his limit was being reached. When the redhead thought he could handle no more, Sephiroth came inside of him, exhaling loudly.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sephiroth pulled out and stood back to admire his work: Axel's body clinging to the pole as his only source of comfort, his back bleeding from fingernail marks, his entrance wide and open, his hair darkened by sweat and his body damp with it.

"Let me go," Axel panted, leaning on the splintered wooden pole.

"Almost. In due time." Sephiroth went inside the tent, put on his usual attire of tight black pants, and a long black coat that covered most of his shirtless chest.

"You ready to go hunt some heartless?" Sephiroth unshackled Axel's chained wrists and watched as his body fell to the ground.

Axel looked up with hating eyes, trying to burn Sephiroth with just his gaze as he crawled to the tent to get his robe and boots and black skinny jeans.

"You done yet?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes as Axel stumbled out of the tent.

Axel glared harshly, trying to walk on his own, but too sore to support himself.

"Here," Sephiroth took Axel's hip in his arms and walked slowly, showing a rare tender side to him.

"I don't want your help," Axel tried to push him away, but the silver haired man wouldn't let go of his grip, and deep down inside, Axel knew he needed it.

"Looks like you do," Sephiroth said as the two made their way past some bamboo thickets and large jungle trees. "This should be good." Sephiroth gently set Axel down on a tree stump and took out a banana, throwing it on the grass.

"We came all this way to throw away a shitty banana?" Axel grunted, trying to get comfortable, which, considering his circumstances, didn't seem likely.

"Bait, my dear lover." Sephiroth winked and Axel groaned.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh but it is what you are.

"You are not my lover," Axel huffed, crossing his arms while Sephiroth leaned against Axel's weary body.

"Whatever you prefer to be called, it doesn't change the fact that," Sephiroth stopped short when a Heartless in the form of a monkey hopped out of a tree. Axel sat up straight and the two waited for the animal to snatch the bait. When it was just a few feet away, Sephiroth drew his extensively long sword and pierced the monkey's foot.

"Create a fire wall," He ordered Axel, who created a barrier around the monkey, leaving it trapped in a small circle where he stood.

"That it?" Axel asked when Sephiroth captured the creature, tied it's legs and arms, and put it in a bag.

"Yes. Now we may return to your castle."

Axel opened a warp with a sigh. "All that much trouble of a night and morning for something that only required two minutes? You really couldn't have done it alone?"

"The fire barricade was crucial, since these Heartless are fast and easily run away. I would not force myself to waste time chasing one in vain when I could very well guarantee it's capture with some help." Sephiroth stepped through the warp and landed right outside the castle's front doors.

"Welcome back. How was your trip?" Saix hosted a twisted smile at Axel.

"Fuck you," Axel flipped him off.

"Oh, are you next on his list?" Sephiroth asked mockingly to Saix, who chuckled.

"So he complied with your requests?" Saix asked, motioning them inside.

"Yes, I enjoyed his company thoroughly."

"I'm glad to hear that. He is quite the eye appeal." Saix turned around to see Axel trudging behind them, hands in pockets, limping slightly.

"Perhaps I enjoyed him too much," Sephiroth laughed and Saix joined along.

"Look you don't need me anymore and I sure as hell don't want to be here anymore, so fuck you both, I'm gone." Axel warped to his room before they could reject his actions.

Author's Note: Please, don't hate me for making Axel suffer….again . I swear I love him! Just look at my profile pic, it's of me and my Axel! Hahaha, anyway, just wanted to make sure that you didn't think that me putting him through all this meant that I didn't like him, cause some readers get that vibe but that's definitely NOT what I'm going for!

So about that dream I had, that really weird akuroku, don't judge me but, I had a dream that I saw some really tall girl who was cosplaying and role-playing Axel! And like, she was like his twin in female form, same red hair and everything. Well, I decided to role-play Roxas, and we started dating each other O.o like, as Roxas, I dated her as Axel. But then, as Sarabellum, (myself lol), I started dating HER. It was a little weird though, because I am hetero, but I have nothing against same-sex, still though, it was weird to be dating a female version of Axel. But hey, if I saw anyone that looked close to Axel, guy or girl, I think I'd date them ;) hahaha, please don't judge me or stop reading my fics based off of dreams I can't control! Lol! I don't know why I am sharing this, I should probably stop. .

Anyway, you should ALL thank MuscialDeathNote (hope you don't mind me calling you out hehehe) because it was their comment that made me want to post an extra chapter so early today! So yeah, thank you for that review, because it totally made my day and I think that is just so sweet of you to share! I've done stuff like that too, so I'm glad I'm not the only one, but more importantly, I feel so super honored that you'd get that excited over my story! Glad you liked the foursome, I'm beginning to feel like I need to add another one somewhere in the story hehehehe.

Hmm, Axiroth? Maybe. I never thought I'd have to consider this pairing lol.

Anyway, love you allz! Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	10. Alone in the Dark

"Axel!" Roxas jumped off of his boyfriends bed and ran up to hug him, taken back when Axel grimaced and shied away from the embrace. "Whats wrong?" Roxas stepped back, clearly hurt.

"I'm just a little sore from all the hiking with Sephiroth." Axel scratched his head and Demyx and Zexion giggled on the floor, playing a game of go-fish.

"What's so funny?" Axel asked and Demyx stood up.

"Well, we just thought it was funny that you and Saix hate that guy more than anyone else in the entire castle, but you two are the ones who have to work with him."

"Yeah, still don't see the humor in that." Axel threw himself on his bed and Roxas joined him at his side.

"It's ok Axe, he's leaving tonight after dinner." Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's hair.

"Oh goody," Axel turned to his side, unable to get over his guilt for what was done to him. He couldn't look Roxas in the eyes, couldn't smile at Demyx, couldn't rest with his dirty body.

"You sure you're ok? You seem…disconnected." Roxas tried to help Axel, but his redheaded boyfriend only stood up and wobbled into the bathroom.

"Just going to shower." He said and slammed the door.

"Umm, that was weird." Demyx looked wide-eyed to his boyfriend and best-friend.

"Yeah, that was strange, even for Axel." Zexion mused over his thoughts.

"I wonder whats gotten into him." Roxas rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"He's hurt. That's certain." Zexion continued to pick up a card.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked and the trio could hear shower water running.

"Didn't you see him limping? I could see from his face; he's in pain." Zexion put down a pair of six's.

"Do you think he fell or got into a battle with the heartless?" Roxas asked, concerned.

"No." Demyx shyly answered.

"What do you think?" Roxas could sense that Demyx had a feeling of truth about him.

"He was hurt, badly." Demyx already knew exactly what happened just by looking at his ex, but he couldn't bring himself to explain.

"How? How do you know what happened?" Roxas could see the look of simple fear on Demyx's face, and knew that he knew what really went down.

"Look I, I know Axe. He's hurting but he wont admit it and he wont explain. Obviously he doesn't want us to know, so maybe it's best to keep it that way." Demyx reasoned as he collected a nine from Zexion.

"Demyx, please, I'm worried." Roxas put a hand up to his chest, over his heartlessness. Demyx nodded, knowing that he couldn't lie to Roxas out of his self 'honesty-policy', and he sure couldn't imagine if he were in Roxas' shoes, how he'd feel if he didn't know.

"He had sex." Demyx whispered. Roxas stopped breathing for very long seconds, trying to keep himself from jumping to conclusions, from blaming, from crying.

"What do you mean?" Was all Roxas could ask.

"He's limping like someone was inside him, and he's leaning forward like he's still hard." Demyx answered in a hushed tone.

"Do, do, do you really think so?" Roxas choked on words while his eyes strained to hide tears.

Demyx only nodded, unable to look at Roxas, keeping his eyes glued to his cards.

"So, he cheated on me." Roxas gulped, trying to come to terms with himself.

"Well it looked like someone went inside him, right? So, knowing Axel, it probably wasn't a mutual thing." Zexion pointed out.

"There's only one way to know for sure." Demyx picked up a card from the deck. Just then, the water shut off and they could hear Axel drying himself off with a towel. They sat in silence until he came out.

Axel looked at each of them, noticing how quiet and sorrowful each one looked.

"Who died?" He asked when he finally made it to the edge of his bed where he sat down, looking behind him to see Roxas lying down and running his fingers along his pillow. Zexion coughed loudly and Demyx cleared his throat.

"Alright you guys, what's going on?" Axel became suspicious.

"Who?" Roxas asked, closing his eyes so Axel couldn't see how watery they were.

"What?" Axel needed clarification.

"Who did you cheat on me with?" Roxas said as quietly as he could, his voice cracked and uneven.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who did you cheat on me with?" Roxas sat up and yelled, panting loudly.

"Roxas, I don't know what you're talking about!" Axel yelled back.

"Don't try lying, I know you had sex with someone and if you don't love me enough to be faithful, I don't know why I bothered to think you'd have the balls to admit it." Roxas stood up and warped to his room.

"What the? What's he thinking?" Axel asked Demyx, who looked at Zexion, silently asking him for privacy. When Zexion warped away, Demyx stood up with a sigh.

"Axe, we aren't stupid. We can tell that something happened down there, and whether you're hiding it because your hurt or ashamed, don't make the same mistake with Roxas that you made with me." Demyx brushed past Axel and towards the door.

"Demyx! Stop." Axel stood up and caught Demyx's wrist. "I didn't cheat on him. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? For hiding the truth from Roxas? Don't apologize to me for that, I'm not the one that's hurting, he is, and he deserves better than that."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry, for ending it." Axel pulled Demyx slightly closer and the blonde exhaled loudly through his nose.

"You know, all I wanted was a reason. Maybe then I could let Zexion heal the heart you broke." Demyx's blue eyes turned into an ocean full of waves as he silently cried, turning his back to Axel.

"I'm sorry," Axel's cracked voice broke as he too released tears, now alone in his room, alone in the dark.

Later…

"Roxas, you ok?" Demyx warped straight to the young boy's room, knowing that if he knocked he'd never get a response.

"I just, I thought we finally worked everything out. I thought we finally had the perfect relationship the way it was supposed to be." Roxas rubbed his red eyes.

"Shh, I know." Demyx petted Roxas' shoulder, holding him close. "Something tells me that he didn't want it, but you need to help him help himself. Don't," Demyx stopped himself as he inhaled loudly, obviously trying to suppress tears, "Don't let him get away like I did." Demyx stood up and warped away quickly and Roxas sniffled, trying to take the advice as best he could.

"Did you talk to him?" When Demyx showed up to his own room, he was surprised to see Zexion sitting on his bed.

"Huh? Oh, yea." Demyx did his best to hide his emotions.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" Zexion asked, patting the bed beside him.

"I just, I don't want Roxas to let his feelings stop him from keeping a relationship he needs."

"You don't want him to make the same mistake you did." Zexion translated and Demyx nodded.

"Zexion, I really do love you. But I just need a reason. I need to know why he stopped loving me." Demyx put his head on Zexion's shoulder.

"I know Dem. You need to know that you did nothing wrong. I understand."

"You do? Oh thank you!" Demyx threw his hands around Zexion, who kissed his forehead.

"I love you Demyx,"

"I love you too Zexion!" Zexion nodded, trying to convince himself that those words were as true as Demyx made them sound.

Author's Note: SO I've noticed some patterns going on when I order omlettes at my college's dining hall that's relative to KH. When I put the name under Riku, it goes missing and then finally by the time I get it, I'm so happy I could cry. When I put it under Kairi, they forget to call my name, the way Kairi forgot Sora's in the 2nd game. And now, when I used Axel's name, its burnt. Coincidence? I think NOT! Lol, sorry, just had to share with you all ^_^

So as you can see, we are finally getting somewhere with the truth behind Axel's and Demyx's breakup, and how that's still affecting them. And I hate to say it, but the sequel isn't as long as LMBYPopsicle, so we are officially half way through the story! Ah, so sad! I don't know what I'm going to do! Knowing me….i'll have to write another sequel . No promises though…maybe I shouldn't be saying this….i could get myself stuck lol

OMG so I'm texting my ex….and he wants to know my fanfic account name so he can read my stories O_O The big problem? He has NO idea I write Yaoi or am this obsessed w/ KH! He doesn't know I'm this….vulgar and…..Lemony…catch my drift? *shudder* I really don't know what to do! We dated a couple years ago and lasted for a yr and a half, but idk if we're ready for this step lol :P Knowing I'm a yaoi fan is privileged information! Lmao. Ok sorry, just had to share that.

To MusicalDeathNote, thanks, it helps knowing who I'm talking to, since I don't usually know the gender of my fans . Cools, I'm kinda borderline done really know O.o lol, but thanks again for sharing =) Hmm, never considered adding her and I've already finished the story, so I wouldn't know where to add or what to do with her but…if I end up writing a sequel (again, no promises) I'll most certainly think about it. YAY you made up a word to describe how you feel about my stories! Hehe, thanks! Glad I could make you happy and, I love you in a fangirl, fellow KH yaoi lover, weird addicted author-to-fan stalker ish way too ^_^

To 18plusforme, THANKS! No, lol, not on steroids nor have I ever been on any other drug, but I'm avoiding homework and the more I post, usually means the more reviews I got and want to get more so…hint hint? Hehehe. Yes, I prefer Cloud to sephy but I've always loved Leon best of the FF characters. Those belts….hot. and I wear mine like that now too, so yeah, LEON LOVER! Hehehe ^_^ Good! I don't want to look like a bad guy, and thanks, I'm glad you think it's getting better because that's what I'm going for lol! yeah, Zexy cant swim, but somehow I feel like he just wouldn't know anyway O.o Loves you lots!

Thanks to everyone for reading! What should I do with my ex? I don't want him to know I write yaoi, but we're still really close so…idk…ideas? Lol yay for using fanfic as a way to get relationship advice lol!

Heart, Sarabellum


	11. Until I Met You

Roxas sat in his room, trying to figure out what he was going to do about Axel and the relationship he didn't know if he trusted anymore. After two hours of debating, Roxas swallowed his pride and his nerves and warped to Axel's door. He knocked several times, waited for several minutes, and too several deep breathes before warping directly into his room.

He quietly stepped in, saddened to see Axel lying face down on his bed, shoulders bouncing as he cried. Roxas watched for the longest minute of his life, joining in on the silent tears, wishing love didn't have to be this way.

Finally Roxas worked up the courage and stepped beside his sobbing boyfriend, kneeling down on the floor next to the bed, and stroked the long vibrant red hair.

"Shh," Roxas cooed, trying to calm his boyfriend who, at Roxas' touch and sound, cried harder.

"I'm sorry," Axel sobbed. Roxas inhaled; that was pretty much a confession, all it took for Roxas to break up and walk away. Roxas stilled his hand and tried to think of what he should do next.

"I'm sorry Demyx," Axel huffed into his pillow and Roxas froze. He wanted to correct Axel, when the pyro spoke up again. "I only broke up with you because you deserved better." Roxas wanted to hear more, he wanted to know the truth, but he wanted Axel to be sad over him, and not Demyx. Roxas continued to run his fingers in Axel's hair to encourage him to talk more.

"I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to enjoy us, but you couldn't and it was my fault." Axel leaned upward on his side and when he saw Roxas he cried harder and returned to the pillow.

"Axel, get it off your chest."

"No," Axel lost all hope of releasing his secret burden.

"Axe, you need to. If not to me then to Demyx. He deserves an explanation. Do you want me to go get him?" Roxas couldn't believe he was asking that. He wanted to be selfish. Wanted to complain about his needs, his hurts. Axel nodded slowly.

"But first, I want us to talk. Roxas," Axel chocked on a tear, "I would never cheat on you."

"I know Axe," Roxas nodded encouragingly.

"It was Sephiroth, he made me." Axel grabbed Roxas' arm so tightly and fiercely, Roxas could feel Axel's pain both physical and emotional. "I tried to tell him to stop!" Axel squeezed so tightly but all Roxas could feel was the hurt that Axel was feeling.

"I'm sorry I accused you. I'm sorry I yelled." Roxas confessed quietly.

"I love you Roxy." Axel said in a tone that sounded like an attempt to explain his innocence.

"I love you too Axe." Roxas put his arms around Axel's head, keeping him in the tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," Axel apologized and Roxas didn't even know what for.

"Don't be. I'll go get Demyx. You'll feel better when you know that he does too." Roxas warped away and not even a minute later Demyx warped in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Demyx asked with swollen eyes and lips.

Axel nodded, sitting up on his bed and Demyx sat right beside him.

"Dem,"

"Don't you lie to me Axel." Demyx warned with the most serious and stern a voice Axel had ever heard.

"Dem, please." Axel turned to face him and both took in the image before them, of their ex weeping over a past love.

"Alright, I'm listening." Demyx exhaled to calm himself down.

"I only broke up with you because I didn't want you to feel like you were stuck with me." Axel had stopped creating new tears, but the already existing ones made their final trip down his face.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Demyx asked, trying not to sound as upset as he really was.

"Demyx, you used to complain all the time about not being able to take top. And I would always feel so guilty that I wouldn't be able to satisfy your needs, and it was eating away at me. And then I heard you venting to Marly, and I felt so worthless as a boyfriend, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I know I couldn't handle being bottom, but I couldn't keep you from having the respect and authority you needed, so I thought that if I ended it, we could both find someone who could satisfy our needs. Cause face it Dem, we had the exact opposite needs of what we could provide." Axel put his hand over Demyx's, who sat like he was either thinking too hard or wasn't able to think at all.

"I, I didn't know I made you feel guilty." Demyx finally turned to Axel. "Axe, if I would have known, I would have sucked it up. I would have," Demyx was interrupted.

"No Dem, you need a relationship where you can be the provider and the source of comfort because you're so naturally great at it. But I needed that too, and it just cant work with both of us needing to be that way all the time."

"We could have taken turns,"

"No, I couldn't let go of my role and you need to keep it just the same. At least this way, we now have boyfriends who can meet our needs while we meet theirs."

Demyx sat quietly, trying to accept the explanation being given.

"If I would have known,"

"Nothing would have changed Dem. You need to feel like you can take care of someone; you need to know that you are capable of raising someone because no one cared to raise you." Axel ran his fingers over Demyx's.

"I just want to be the provider and care taker that my parents never were to me," Demyx sniffled and Axel put an arm around them.

"I know, I know Dem. I think that's why I feel the same too."

"I just wanted to be able to look up to someone to take care of me when I needed it."

"And now you want to prove to yourself that you can be better. There's nothing wrong with that, and that's exactly what Zexion needs from you."

"You think?"

"Yeah Dem. He may be smart and mature, but he needs someone to show him what love is and what it looks like. Someone who can teach him how to smile more."

"I try." Demyx gulped.

"You do a great job," Axel rubbed Demyx's shoulder.

"I just wish I had some help learning how."

"You and me both buddy."

"At least you had fire. You could feel warm, even if it wasn't from someone's arms or hugs. I was locked outside in the rain every night because they didn't want to look at me. Always cold, until I met you." Demyx's puppy eyes drove a hole through Axel's heartlessness.

"I'm so sorry Demyx." Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx so tightly, lightly warming his body within to pass it on to Demyx.

"I'm sorry I made you feel so badly you had to break up with me," Demyx sniffled again.

"Shh, don't talk like that. We each felt the way we did for a reason, and now we have our special someone who we can provide our love for in a way they need."

"Yeah, things worked out in the end." Demyx smiled and Axel had to smile along.

"There you go, always the positive thinker Demy,"

"Hehe, I try." Demyx kissed Axel on the temple, causing both of them to pause for a long moment. "Uh, oh, sorry." Demyx apologized and Axel blushed.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I'm really glad we got to talk about this, but I think there's still a lot that I need to work out with Roxas." Axel went back to a solemn demeanor.

"Did you tell him the truth."

"Yeah I told him that Sephiroth forced me."

"He did?" Demyx hated how surprised he was, but couldn't hide it.

"Yeah, he threatened to take Roxas away if I didn't." Axel hung his head low.

"How?"

"He made a deal with Xemnas that basically said that if I didn't let him fuck me, he could own Roxas. I didn't have a choice Dem." Axel looked off to the side sadly.

"Did you explain that to Roxas?"

"Well, no."

"Axe, why not?"

"Cause I don't want him to worry like that."

"Axe, you just explained how we need each other for different reasons and right now, you need to trust that he can handle this information. Isn't that why we date people to begin with? To love and have someone to love? To trust and be trusted? To help with the burdens and to have a shoulder to help you with yours?"

Axel thought at the point Demyx had made. "You're right."

"Of course I am. Now, let me go get him and I'm sure you two will work something out." Demyx hugged Axel quickly and warped away.

Author's Note: I have to apologize in advance, because college just got super busy and family life is getting crazy with drama and I've been having health issues, so I'm sorry if I only post once a day, sorry! Also, the chapters might be a lil short . again, sorry!

AHHH So now you know what happened between them! Hope I didn't let you down but I ran out of time to think of a reason, so that was all I could come up with . Anyway, there's still more to find out, like Vexen's genius plan to win KH for Xemnas!

Hmm 18plusforme, I'll put my next one under Zexion and see what happens! I'll get back to you on that hahaha.

So thanks for reading, as always, and please check out my other stuff! Also, I have links to youtube vids I made for Akuroku, Soriku, and Sorkai (I only made a sorkai because my sister begged me too!). hahaha, also, if you guys like/watch Hetalia, I have a Germany X Italy video, and a Misaki X Usui video from Kaichou wa maid sama! So feel free to check out my profile ^_^

Kingdom Hearts Lovin'

Heart, Sarabellum


	12. Calling Me Home

When Roxas arrived back into Axel's room, he didn't know what to think. He felt it would be wrong to blame Axel since he clearly wasn't at fault, but how else could he get rid of this anger and sadness that he had been replaced, even if only for a day.

"Hey," Axel said, sitting up on his bed, trying to ignore the pained look on Roxas' face.

"Hey," Roxas echoed, trying not to guilt Axel with his hurt feelings.

"Roxas, please don't be mad." Axel didn't know how else to word himself.

"I'm, I'm not mad at you Axe. I'm just, I feel bad for what happened to you, but I just feel like I've been replaced." Roxas sat next to his boyfriend, keeping his distance.

"Roxas you know I could never replace you. And with Sephiroth? I'd rather die alone and single!" Axel hated how he felt like he had to convince his boyfriend with something so obvious.

"I know, but still. It's weird to know that you had sex with someone else."

"But it wasn't my fault!" Axel fought back.

"Why didn't you leave? You could have warped! You could have fought him!" Roxas raised his voice.

"Roxas this isn't just anyone, this is Sephiroth! The man is skilled in torture and hunting and violent murder."

"We can't even die!" Roxas ignored Axel's words.

"Doesn't mean I can't hurt!" Axel tightened his hand into a fist and Roxas exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Answer me this Axe. Did you let him rape you?"

"Well, I told him not to."

"Did you fight him? Did you try to get away?"

"Umm, no, not really," Axel thought back.

"Then you didn't care." Roxas opened a warp and walked through it.

"No, Rox, no!" Axel put his hand out to catch Roxas', but when it was too late, he slunk back into his bed, pulling his blankets up high.

"Everyone settle down and hurry!" Saix commanded for Xemnas.

"So I hear we're having dinner with that mystery guest?" Xigbar whispered to Luxord.

"I'd say the odds of that happening are in your favor." Luxord took his seat at the other end of where Xigbar sat, each member sitting according to their number in the organization.

"Alright, where are number four and eight?" Saix asked, after Xemnas spoke to him in a hushed voice.

"Vexen is finishing up in his studies," Zexion chirped from his seat.

"And number eight?" Saix asked.

"Aww, don't tell me the redhead wont be here." Sephiroth rounded a corner and into the dining room, shocking half of the members and angering Roxas and Demyx.

"What's it to you?" Roxas' anger provoked his courage to stand up to such a tall intimidating man.

"Little blonde boy, his fuck buddy, as I recall him calling you." Sephiroth ran through his thoughts aloud.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, slowly entering in his seat.

"While I was inside of your so called love, we established that your correct title is nothing more than a fuck buddy." Sephiroth grinned and Roxas began to understand why the other members seemed to hate him.

"Fuck you!" Roxas spat across the table, and Xemnas watched with curiosity.

"Gladly, although Axel really is so talented, so I think I'll just have him again."

"Keep your filthy hand off him! He's mine!"

"That is enough." Xemnas waved his hand, silencing Sephiroth and Roxas with his authoritative voice.

"Shame, that some don't know their place." Sephiroth scoffed and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I said, that is enough." Xemnas growled and Xaldin brought out the food he prepared while Marluxia served his organic salad and mixed vegetables.

"Eww!" Demyx poked his steamed veggies with his fork, turning to his left to see if Luxord wanted them.

"Fat chance," Luxord sighed as he himself dumped his on Marluxia's plate while the pink haired man was busy trying to serve others.

Xemnas sat at one end, staring at Saix, who sat near the middle on one side, numbers two through seven on the left side of the table, and eight through thirteen assigned to sit on the other. Sephiroth sat at the other end of the table opposite of Xemnas, which was a spot that was usually empty, leaving Roxas all alone by Sephiroth.

"You know," Sephiroth leaned closely to Roxas, whispering quietly. "He really does love you."

Roxas widened his eyes, then shook his head, trying to show how that was nothing to be surprised over.

"You make it seem like I wouldn't know that." Roxas took a sip of his water.

"Well, there's love, and then there's sacrificial love. I'd say his sacrifice was more than enough proof."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Roxas didn't want to talk to Sephiroth any longer, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Sephiroth leaned in even closer, "His ass."

"What, what do you mean?" Roxas began to take quick shallow breaths.

"Well, the only reason he cooperated so wonderfully, was because I threatened your freedom and safety." Sephiroth leaned back into his chair.

"You had no right to manipulate him like that!" Roxas leaned against the table on his arms.

"Actually, I did. I received permission from Xemnas that if Axel didn't do exactly how I required during our absence, then I could collect you as means of payment."

"I am not anyone's payment or bargaining chip."

"Right and wrong. You aren't anyone's payment because you were a bargaining chip, and a successful one at that." Sephiroth winked and Roxas stood up from his plate.

"Number thirteen?" Saix asked, in charge of attendance as usual.

"I'm not hungry." Roxas brushed through the exit and towards his boyfriends room.

"Axe!" Roxas yelled when he through open Axel's bedroom door, eyes scurrying frantically when the tall redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Axe?" Roxas called out, simultaneously sending a text to Demyx about Axel's disappearance.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Demyx asked when he arrived to the scene of Axel's empty room with Roxas searching for clues.

"I have no idea." Roxas got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed.

"Hmm, well did you go to the maze?"

"No, but something is telling me that he isn't there." Roxas clenched his stomach, his gut saying something and although he didn't know what it was, he knew what it wasn't.

"Ok, good; trust your instincts. Where is he also NOT?" Demyx annunciated his last word.

"Um, he's not here. Not in this world." Roxas put a hand up to his chin.

"Ok, which world is he in?"

"I don't know. But something is calling me home."

"To your room?" Demyx asked, scratching his head.

"No. Home." Roxas opened a warp and stared at it before he mustered the bravery to walk through with Demyx warily following.

Author's Note: So I'm in a really crappy mood because I'm in a lot of physical pain but I had a bad experience at the local hospital, so I don't want to go back . Because of that, I haven't been able to sleep, and my roommates probably think I'm weird since I hold onto my Axel plushie at night, hoping it'll help me somehow . Grrr. But what makes me more sad, is knowing that there is only 4 chapters left! I don't know what I'm going to do with my life when this series ends! It's kind of sad! Anyway, I really hope that you are enjoying my story and I hope that you check out some of my other stuff! IF you want a sequel to this….sequel…. I'll write one. But only if enough people comment that they want one ;) And if anyone wants to help by giving ideas or preferences for the next POSSIBLE sequel, I'm open to hear them! (ideas could be as generic as, another foursome, or specific like mentioning specific characters and conflicts and such) Thought I should put the option out there. Thanks!

To MusicalDeathNote, can I call you Marky or Mark? It's so much easier than typing out a screen-name, plus it feels more detached when I use scree names. But if you prefer to be called by MusicalDeathNote, then I shall continue, it's whatever is more comfortable for you =) Anyway, thank you for your encouragement and sympathy, it means a lot to feel support from such a sweet fan. Hmm, I'm scared to tell him because I know he'd judge me because he's super judgmental about that, and I know you have a point by saying that that's proof he's not a real friend, but I'm afraid he's going to tell my friends/family, who don't know that I'm open to being bi/lesbian and that I fantasize about yaoi . and I know that my family would probably kill me if they knew =( that's why none of my real friends know that I write yaoi, except for 3 of my closest (and my 2 roomies, who are good friends and would end up figuring it out anyway :P ) Awww! That's SO cute! I wish someone would do something that romantic and cute with me! =( But hey, if he's cute and is a sweet guy, go for it ;) hehehe. Grr, I'm jealous, I haven't had anything adorable happen like that in….too long . hahaha. And thanks for sharing, it makes it feel like we're talking and not limited to the realm of "reader"-"author", which seems boring, you know? Aww, yay! Thanks for liking it and…thanks for having a brain aneurism? Lol. Again, jealous! We don't have baths in my dorms, just shower stalls, but yes, bubble baths are awesome! And Sarabellum (my real name being….sarabellum O.o hehehehe, let's just go w/ that lol) LOVES you in an appreciated-and-grateful author-loves her fan-kind of way =) (hearts!) If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? You can be as general or specific as you're comfortable with, if you want to answer at all. =) I'm from the USA, Cali!

To 18plusforme, still haven't gotten an omlette yet, but I will let you know! Lol Thank you for that compliment, it's so nice of you =) I've heard of reborn, but I've never watched it, however, if you're willing to write, I'd love to read it! That sounds super awesome! I'm sure you're an excellent writer ^_^

ALSO, I found 2 spiders in my shower stall, and I love spiders . (yeah I know I'm weird lol) so my roommate and I named them Jupiter (her fav planet) Axel Lea. And the other is Triton (my fav moon) Roxas Sora. So that's Jupiter Axel Lea for one spider, and Triton Roxas Sora. And yes, they're in loves! hehehehe

And to the rest of my fans, feel free to strike up a conversation! It's fun and I'm already feeling SO much better! I swear fanfiction is like pain-killers to my pain, and your comments, every single one, is like the instant treatment =) (insert BIG heart here)

Kingdom Hearts Luvin'

Heart, Sarabellum


	13. Silence Of Their Eyes

"He's here?" Demyx asked when they popped out in Twilight Town.

"I don't know, but something is telling me that I need to be here." Roxas started walking where his feet took him and stopped short when he neared his old house.

"I think I see something red." Demyx put his hand over his eyes to block the setting sun as he peered into the distance.

"That's got to be him." Roxas jogged over to the empty lot.

"Axe, you ok?" Roxas asked when he and Demyx neared the pyro's body, lying down on his back with closed eyes over the dirt.

"I'll be ok Rox. You?" Axel kept his hands over his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You scared us." Demyx added and Axel sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry," Axel turned away.

"Let's go back. I could use a nap." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and tugged on his long arm.

"It's nearly night-time. Too late to nap." Axel allowed Roxas to pull without success.

"Ok then let's go to bed. Come on Axe." Roxas dropped Axel's hand and started to walk backwards, hoping Axel would follow.

"I think I'll pass." Axel stood up, dusting his pants off, opening a warp.

"Where are you going?" Demyx headed toward the warp but Axel stuck his palm out to stop him.

"There's something I have to do first. Someplace I have to see." Axel stepped through his portal and let it disappear right after.

"Where do you think he warped?" Demyx put a hand to his head, asking Roxas, who stood clueless and puzzled.

"I have no idea." Roxas let himself fall to the ground.

"We can't give up Rox." Demyx smiled down at Roxas.

"I can't do this anymore. I feel like he's mad at me and like it's my fault. Just when we started to have our perfect relationship, this happens." Roxas through a loose pebble that was near where he sat.

"No relationship is perfect, because no one is perfect. But, some people are perfect for each other, and I think you and Axe are a good example of that." Demyx squatted, facing Roxas, putting his hands on Roxas'.

"So where do we go next?" Roxas asked, wanting to just give up.

"Well if we want to find Axel, we have to think like him." Demyx stood up.

"Ok, so, maybe we should light something on fire?" Roxas lost his hand in his hair.

"That may be a bit more drastic than we need to be. Knowing Axel, he's trying to solve something in his head to make more sense. He came here, but why? What significance does this shitty lot have?" Demyx kicked the dirt beneath his blue high tops.

"This is where I used to live. Before it burned down; back when I was a somebody." Roxas stood up shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Demyx apologized and Roxas shrugged it off.

"So, thinking like Axe?" Roxas reminded Demyx.

"Hm? Oh, yes! So he came here because this is your past?" Demyx played with the ideas in his head. "I got it!" Demyx snapped.

"Where'd he go?" Roxas stepped closer to the taller blonde.

"To the house he used to live in when he was a somebody."

"Where is that?"

"Hm, you know, I don't know. He never liked talking about his life as a somebody, so it's really hard to tell."

"He never mentioned the world he used to live in?"

"Well even a world alone isn't very helpful. I think we're just going to have to wait for him to return to the castle." Demyx shrugged indecisively.

"I thought you said not to give up?" Roxas put his hands on his hips.

"We aren't giving up. We've done all we can do and now the best thing we can do is wait for him to return." Demyx opened a warp and waited for Roxas to walk through it reluctantly.

Roxas sat in Axel's room, waiting with Demyx for the troubled redhead to return.

"You think he's guna be back anytime soon?" Roxas laid on Axel's bed, starring restlessly at the ceiling while Demyx spun around in Axel's desk chair.

"I dunno. He usually doesn't stay out for a whole night, so I'm sure he'll be back before midnight." Demyx made another slow rotation.

"That's three hours from now!" Roxas threw his arms over his head.

"We just gota stay patient." Demyx continued to twirl around in the spinning chair.

"Patience advice from the Nobody with ADHD?" Roxas rolled to his side, hand on hip, facing Demyx.

"Hey! I keep myself entertained!" Demyx stopped his chair, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, and dizzy." Roxas rolled his eyes. At that moment, Axel warped back into his room, surprised to see Roxas and Demyx there.

"Can I help you?" Axel asked as all three stared at each other, wide-eyed and silent.

"You're back!" Roxas sat up and ran to hug his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Axel stood dazed.

"We missed you," Demyx began to spin the chair again.

"Well I'm back now." Axel patted Roxas on the back.

"And are you ok?" Roxas looked up to Axel, who was starting to break away from the hug he never fully accepted.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just guna go to bed." Axel tossed off his cloak, kicked off his boots, and stripped himself of his pants.

"Oh, ok, well, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." Demyx waved with a nervous smile for Roxas' sake.

Axel got into his bed, turning his back to Roxas'.

"Axe, you sure you're ok?" Roxas sat beside Axel's lying body.

"I just want to sleep." Axel murmured.

"Ok. Can I stay the night with you?" Roxas usually never bothered to ask, but something told him he should.

"I don't care."

"You…you don't care? You don't want me to sleep with you?" Roxas could feel his eyes watering against his will.

"Well you're the one who said that I never tried. That I never cared." Axel said quietly and calmly.

"I, I'm sorry."

"And you think that I'm cheating on you with Demyx when I've told you many times that I'm not."

"Is it bad that I want my boyfriend all to myself? Wholly and pure?" Roxas rested his hand on Axel's shoulder.

Axel sighed. "I don't know how else to prove it, I really don't."

"Maybe we just need time to,"

Axel shook his head, "I'm tired of being doubted of a love I know is real." Roxas drew his hand back.

"So," The blonde didn't know what to say after that verbal slap in the face.

"I just want to go to bed Rox," Axel repeated, but Roxas couldn't just sit there with his relationship on the brink of destruction.

"I know but, I can't sleep knowing that you're mad at me."

"I never said that I was mad at you. There you go again, assuming shit."

"I'm sorry," Roxas uttered quietly, afraid to let his tears be heard. Axel sighed heavily, turning on his back before he sat himself up.

"You love me right?" Axel asked, turning his neck to face Roxas, who nodded quickly. "And do you trust me? Unconditionally?" Again Roxas nodded quickly. "Do you believe me when I say that I'm not cheating on you with anyone and I never will?"

Roxas nodded thoroughly, "I trust you." Roxas' swollen round eyes confessed.

"I trust and love you too, ok?" Axel looked deep into Roxas' eyes, even as Roxas glared at his bent knees. "Ok?" Axel put his thumb on Roxas' chin and turned it to face him, each one occupying the eyes of the other. Roxas nodded, and when he finished, Axel gently tilted his chin up, planting the most soft of kisses on plump pink lips.

"I may be a Nobody, but you are the only Somebody to me," Axel ran his thumb over Roxas' bottom lip, tracing it with his trembling fingertip.

"Axe," Roxas lifted a hand to Axel's face, cupping one side as the two spoke with the silence of their eyes.

Author's Note: You have no idea how much I love AkuRoku lol. Every time I have them fight, I just have to get them back together . hehee

So we are very close to the end, it makes me sad, but….as I pretty much predicted, I'm already working on the sequel . Yep, a sequel, to the sequel! I don't know how long it will be, but I'll do my best to not let any of you down!

It might take a little bit before I start posting the sequel, since most of the events are still just ideas in my head, so I have yet to decide much. BUT, I'm going to be posting a NEW akuroku that is one of my favs that I've written! It's called, A Far Off Memory. Hehehe, like the title? It's written from Roxas' Point of View about his new experiences in college and about a past love that ended and made him "incapable" of feeling. Sora, his twin, is his only source of encouragement, until he spots a sexy redhead (hehehe, can you guess who? Lol) that entices him to learn more about just who he is. But when he finds out who he really is, is it too late? I swear the story is better than the summary . I HATE writing summaries because I suck at it, but hopefully the story proves much better! Anyway, please stay updated, as I will be posting that as soon as this story comes to a bittersweet end ;)

Also, I have a couple more oneshots on the way, a Cloud X Leon (Cleon) and another akuroku short. So if you want a good lemon/yaoi that is short and easy to read, stay updated cause they're on their way!

To Salvi: Well, you will have moar sex n shit in the sequel, I promise ;) And thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be fine . All of the comments make me feel SO much better, seriously, they really do =)

To 18plusforme: Hmm, I don't know if I hate it or love it, but I really want to read a Marluxia X Demyx. I know it's weird, but I don't know, I feel like I'd like it. Thank you SO much for writing for me, it's super sweet of you =) And yes, spiders are awesome! Oh and I ordered that Zexion omlette! So as soon as I left my dorm to head to the cafeteria, I told my roomie that I'd order an omlette under Zexion (since all I talk about is KH, she knows enough after a month with me lol). So I walked up to the omlette bar and got a pen and was ready to write down my order on the usual pieces of paper they have with all of the options and little boxes for you to X your choices when there weren't anymore! So the worker offered me a napkin and asked me to just use that. So, my sheet of paper "transformed/morphed" into a napkin, the way Zexion has the power to disguise himself O.o I swear on my life, that really happened. It's totally amazing and kinda scary! Lol but awesome. I think I'm going to put Squall (Leon) next, and I expect my omlette to be so hot, its smoking ;) LMAO, I LOVE Leon hahaha

To Boxthissideup: Nice name, I like it! Lol. And Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like LMBYPopsicle! I haven't read it since I posted it, so I want to go back and read them….damn homework . lol Yeah I feel bad for Axel, which makes me hate myself for doing that to him, but I swear I LOVE him! lol Yes, you hold Sephiroth, and I'll punch. Although, as "evil" as he is, he is pretty sexy….just saying :P And NO! You DON'T suck at writing reviews! Yours totally made me smile and I'm really glad that you decided to write one, it's so much fun for me to engage with my readers and I love getting reviews, I swear it's like Christmas ^_^ Yes, please continue writing them, if you want, hehehe! And I'll read it as many times as its posted lol, I hate sucky internet!

So yea, thanks for reading, please stay up to date, since I am trying to write a sequel, and don't forget about all my other fanfics coming out soon! Look out for A Far Off Memory, coming to a reader like you soon ;) hehehe, I'm so pathetic, I'm just going to stop now .

Love, Sarabellum


	14. Going Commando

"Thank kingdom hearts he's gone, I don't think I could stand his company any longer," Xigbar started a game of pool with Luxord while Xaldin and Lexaeus watched TV in the game room.

"Yes, well, Sephiroth most certainly challenged his welcome." Luxord commented.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Lexaeus asked while Xaldin flipped through the channels.

"As if!" Xigbar scoffed. "His sorry ass shouldn't ever be here again."

"Not the gentleman he used to be," Luxord agreed.

"It's hard to find good quality work now adays," Xaldin rested on a cooking show.

"Ugh, not this cooking shit again!" Lexaeus stood up and sat at a table near the pool table."

"Oh, so this is where everyone is." Larxene entered the game room with a book in hand.

"It's just us," Xigbar looked around and shrugged.

"Yeah well, Saix and Xemnas are talking business matters about their next step, Vexen is working with Zexion to finish his experiment, and I think Marluxia is still watering his garden." Larxene stood, hands on hip, even with her romance novel.

"Did you say Zexion?" Demyx popped his head in the game room.

"Your boyfriend is busy with Vexen." Larxene opened her book and made her way to the table that Lexaeus was sitting at.

"Dammit! I'm bored." Demyx sat next to Larxene and smashed his cheeks between his fists, elbows resting on the table.

"Well find a way to entertain yourself." Larxene began reading.

"Whats that?" Demyx pointed to her book.

"This Demyx, is called a romance novel. It's about true love at its finest."

"As if you would know what that is!" Xigbar laughed and Luxord chuckled along.

"Oh shut up," Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Larxene, do you get lonely?" Demyx's big innocent blue eyes blinked heavily.

Larxene looked around at all the Nobodies in the room who were all currently staring at her, waiting for a response. "I uh, well, you see," She tried not to trip over her own words.

"You do, don't you?" Demyx guessed.

"You all aren't what I would classify as the best company," Larxene kept her nose in the air.

"Eh, quit your bitching," Lexaeus waved her off.

"Yeah, you're not quite the ideal companion either," Luxord smirked.

"I'm just answering truthfully," Larxene buried her nose in her book again.

"So Larxene, what do you do to keep yourself excited?" Demyx asked naively and Larxene coughed.

"Excuse me?" She dropped her book.

"You know, what do you do? It must be hard when we're all gay for each other," Demyx shrugged and Larxene blinked rapidly.

"That is none of your concern," Larxene stood up with a wink and headed for the door.

"Wait a second missy, I don't like the look of that smirk there," Xigbar stopped her from leaving.

"Oh please Xiggy, we all know that you aren't in a relationship, so it doesn't concern you."

"What doesn't concern him?" Luxord gripped his pool stick tightly.

"The same thing that doesn't concern you either!" Larxene lashed out.

"What about me? I'm in a relationship." Demyx put his palm on his chest.

"Look, it's nothing big, so,"

"So what?" Xaldin asked.

"So nevermind!" Larxene huffed.

"Tell us, right now!" Luxord demanded and Larxene gave up, clearly outnumbered, knowing that warping would only avoid them for so long.

"Fine. There are cameras in some of your rooms."

"What?" Luxord's face twisted in disgust.

"Ewww!" Demyx put his hands in his hair.

"I'm sorry, but Axel and Roxas get it on a lot and it's kind of hot." Larxene fantasized.

"Gross!" Demyx put a hand out to stop her.

"Oh please, like you and Zexion didn't enjoy his first time?"

"Ok you are removing those camera's. NOW!" Luxord stepped forward.

"Who do you get it on with?" Lexaues asked and Xigbar gulped.

"Doesn't matter, as long as they are removed." Xigbar shouted quickly.

"Oh, so you are in a relationship. Damn, I should have put a camera there," Larxene put a hand to her chin.

"Take them down or we'll tell the superior." Demyx threatened.

"Alright, alright. No need to get crazy." Larxene opened a warp and disappeared through it.

"Seriously, does she have any end to her stupidity?" Luxord asked with a sigh.

"As if!" Xigbar scoffed.

"So who knows what Vexen's genius plan really is?" Xaldin stood up from his TV to ask the rest of the group.

"No idea," Xigbar shrugged.

"I heard it had something to do with love," Lexaeus mused.

"What would you know about love Lex?" Xigbar asked and Lexaeus growled.

"No I think our dear colleague has a point. I overheard Xemnas and Saix talking about a certain potion that could be used to attract people." Luxord scratched his chin.

"So then why did Sephiroth have to come to get heartless?" Xigbar scratched his head.

"They probably had to test it on heartless to make sure it is effective for Nobodies, since we too lack hearts." Luxord guessed.

"So, Vexen's giant evil diabolical plan is to get us to fall in love with each other?" Xigbar asked.

"You guys are so pathetic. They need one of us to take the potion as bait to get Sora, the keyblade wielding brat, so that way we can eliminate him. How else are we to get close to him without risking a violent battle? If he's under the spell of the potion, he'll have no choice but to lower his guard, thus making us stronger. Once we take him out, Kingdom Hearts is ours." Larxene leaned against the doorway.

"And how do you always know so much?" Luxord asked.

"Please, a girl has her ways," Larxene grinned before holding up the camera's she had hidden.

"Just get outa here," Lexaeus waved her off as she warped away.

"So, one of us will have to be bait eh?" Luxord tapped his thumb against his chin.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing, it aint guna be me!" Xigbar crossed his arms, the rest of the Nobodies in the room agreeing with him as they called an end to the night.

"Axe? Axe?" Roxas asked, half asleep, to his fully sleeping boyfriend who was pushing him off the edge of the bed.

"Hm?" Axel stirred.

"I don't have any room," Roxas tried to push Axel's tall body.

"Oh? Yeah, sorry," Axel mumbled, moving over.

"Axe, I love you." Roxas said, still feeling guilty about the night before.

"Love you too Roxy," Axel kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the bright sun outside.

"Axe, can, can I have a kiss?" Roxas felt a strong urge to feel those warm lips again.

"Sure," Axel rolled over, sat up, rubbed his eyes clear of sleep, and kissed Roxas passionately.

"Thanks," Roxas smiled as Axel held him.

"Anytime." Axel let his chin fall on Roxas' soft spikes.

"Do, do you smell that?" Roxas sniffed the air.

"Smells like Xaldin burnt breakfast." Axel groaned, hating having to get up so early for a mandatory meal.

"Isn't that usually your job?" Roxas joked and Axel took off his pants and threw it at Roxas' face.

"Oh hush," Axel laughed after Roxas stared at his naked boyfriend.

"Whats wrong with boxers?"

"Whats wrong with going commando?"

"Just put something on before we're late," Roxas hopped out of bed to change for the first meal of the day.

"Hurry up and take a seat! We have important business to discuss." Saix ordered as the last of the Nobodies marched in for food.

"Now, as you all know, Vexen has been very busy working on a top secret experiment that has until now remained classified." Saix began.

"Yea, why doesn't he have to be here so early for a stupid meal that Xaldin fucked up?" Xigbar grunted.

"Silence!" Xemnas ordered for Saix.

"As I was saying, Vexen is excused because of this experiment he has been working on. Until now, we have yet to unravel the details of his ingenious plan, but we will have to change that if we are to make any further progress. So, the time has come to make aware to you the situation we are in. Things have taken an unfortunate turn, and it seems that the potion has had some bad side effects. What I mean by this is, the potion he has exploded and is now airborne. Be on the lookout for what could ensue because of this."

"Well what kind of potion is it?" Roxas asked.

"A love potion. And you can guess what will do to anyone who falls victim to it. So be careful." Saix gave his last words of advice before they ate Xaldin's food.

"Yuck! Xaldin, did you let Axel in the kitchen?" Xigbar gagged.

"Oh ha ha ha," Axel gave a sarcastic angry pout that carried out through the rest of breakfast.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OMG i FINALLY found out how to separate my textstory from the author's note with this line-thingy! :O Ok, sorry, just had to share my dumb moment of the day .

Just wanted to inform you all that I'm working on the sequel and am very happy with where it's going. Thanks to MusicalDeathNote, I am adding Xion into the story! So, prepare to read about her first days in the Castle and who she crushes on and what that means for the entire organization!

My writing speed might slow down since I'm working on essays and college midterms, but don't worry, I have so much already written just waiting to be posted. Blah, I'm so tired! I hate studying when I should be writing -_-

To Boxthissideup: Yes! I love an early Christmas! Sephiroth is intimidating, but his hair is flawless and his sword is awesome and he just looks pretty. Lol Awww YAY! I ALWAYS want to hug Axel, so I hug my Axel plush too! Actually….i sleep with mine . haha, yep, I'm SO mature :P Glad you liked the make-up talk; it was easier to write than I thought, because I didn't want it to be too heavy or too light, just enough tension with more love and awesomeness ^_^ I am SUPER happy that you want to read more and that you like my "stor….ies" (thought that was amazing of you lol). But there will be a sequel, with more zexiness and all!

To 18plusforme: Awww, well I guess getting a strong reaction from a reader is a good thing, but I'm glad that you agree that they needed to work it out and make it all better =) Awww, you're making me blush . hehehe! So I had another omlette today (I swear theyre the only edible college food on campus) and I put it under Squall. Well, my omlette was SO HOT, it was sizzling. No joke. And I'm sure you know by now that I love Squall/Leon unconditionally. He's my husband, for sure! Lol And by the way, YOU'RE too cute ^_^ YAY, cant wait to read my MarlyDem! Thank you SO much!

Thank you everyone for reading!

TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

Oh and quick Announcement! On the next story that i will be posting, A Far Off Memory (akuroku/soriku), i will have this new rule/game. In any comment/review that i get, if you leave a question, i will answer it. Any kind of question. anythings fair. So if you read my story and leave a review or just want to ask any possible random question, i will answer truthfully. They can be questions like "fav color, fav character, fav movie, most embarrassing moment, idea of your perfect date, most awkward conversation" ...you get the idea. So yeah, i will start posting that on Monday (10/17/11) so please prepare to read and get your questions ready! there are 7 chapters for that story and you can ask ONE question per review (although you can review however many times per chapter) ;) Yay! ok, announcement over ^_^

Heart, Sarabellum


	15. Love Potion, Nothing More

"A love potion? That's so random. I never thought that all we needed to win Kingdom Hearts was just a love potion." Roxas trailed behind Axel as they tried to solve Marluxia's maze.

"Well, who knows what they really had planned to do with it or why they needed the heartless. Either way, all I know is that I don't need a love potion to know that I love you," Axel stopped in his tracks and held Roxas' hands with his.

"Aww, you're so cute," Roxas closed his eyes and stood up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss.

"Not as cute as you Roxy," Axel put his hands on the small of Roxas' back, lowering them slightly and squeezing lightly. "Mine," He said and Roxas blushed.

"Roxas!" The couple turned to see Zexion running up to them.

"Zexion, what's up?" Roxas asked and Axel sighed as he broke the hug.

"Roxas, we need to talk," Zexion opened a warp and the two disappeared, leaving Axel alone and not too happy about it.

"He what?" Demyx asked after Axel explained.

"He just up and stole Roxas. I don't know, something seemed weird about it," Axel put his hand to his head.

"You don't think," Demyx assumed the worst when Roxas opened a warp inside Axel's room where the two were.

"Save me!" Roxas ran to Axel, Zexion opening up a warp shortly after.

"What's going on?" Axel asked, trying to get answers from Roxas who clung to him for life.

"Zexion is freaking me out!" Roxas yelled and Zexion ran up to him.

"But Roxy," Zexion charged Roxas when Demyx stopped him.

"Zexion! What about me?" Demyx held in his tears.

"Roxas!" Zexion whined and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Alright, time to visit Vexen. Dem, stay here with him." Axel pointed to Zexion and warped away with Roxas.

"So, you say its affected Zexion? Interesting, that's unexpected." Vexen played around with a couple of vials.

"Yea, and we need you to reverse the effects. Now. Pronto. Let's go." Axel snapped.

"I'm afraid that it's not as simple as your simple brain Axel. These things take time." Vexen smiled cruelly.

"Well then what do we do?" Axel asked.

"Just avoid him as best you can. I should have the antidote in no time; if only idiots like you would let me work on it!" Vexen tensed up and before he could freeze Axel and Roxas alive, they warped away.

"Now what?" Roxas asked once Zexion was with Demyx in his room and Axel was with Roxas in his.

"I don't know. Guess we just have to wait for it all to wear off." Axel shrugged.

After a couple of hours of pure boredom, the couple heard a knock on the door.

"Axel, Axel open up."

"Ugh, it's Saix. He's probably going to bitch at me for bothering Vexen." Axel rolled his eyes, but when he opened the door, he was shocked to have been kissed by the blue haired Nobody.

"What the fuck?" Axel scooted back after he fell on his ass.

"Come here," Saix clawed for Axel, who jumped to his feet and ran around him room while Roxas watched in horror.

"Superior!" Roxas yelled, for once in his life happy to see Xemnas.

"What?" Xemnas heard over the loud speakers in every hall and reported in person to the opened door.

"Saix is trying to kiss Axel again!" Roxas pointed at the two men running around screaming and giggling.

"What? Again?" Xemnas had no need to explain his jealous nature. "Saix Isa you will stop at once!"

"Cant, so yummy!" Saix licked his lips, staring at Axel, who shivered.

"Somebody wake me up!" Axel cried.

"Shut up number eight! Saix, you get over here at once!"

"NO!" Saix jumped for Axel, who screeched as he ran behind Xemnas.

"Save me!" He held onto Xemnas' shoulders.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Vexen arrived with a shot in his hand and as Xemnas held Saix down, Vexen injected him with the antidote.

"When will it take affect?" Xemnas demanded an answer.

"Immediately. Zexion is already back to his normal self."

"Good to know," Roxas huffed.

"Xemnas?" Saix asked, confused and dazed.

"Saix, come with me," Xemnas lifted up his lover and warped to his room.

"Thank kingdom hearts that is over!" Axel sighed.

"You're welcome!" Vexen grunted.

"Oh please, this is all your fault anyway!" Axel shouted as Vexen warped away.

"You think it's safe to see Zexion again?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded.

"Hey you two," Axel smirked when he and Roxas walked in on the two making out.

"Roxas! I, I, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what overcame me." Zexion blushed and Roxas blushed as well.

"It's ok Zexion, it was the potion, nothing more." Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, nothing more," Demyx nodded and the three others laughed.

"You know I love you Demyx," Zexion smiled up at his boyfriend.

"As much as I know I love you," Demyx kissed Zexion on the tip of his nose.

"Well now that we are all sure we love each other, I'm going to go take a nap," Axel stood up and stretched.

"If you nap now, you'll never get any sleep!" Roxas tried to warn Axel.

"With what I have planned for us, I didn't expect to," Axel winked. "Got it memorized?" He pointed to his temple, and after Roxas blushed a vibrant red, he joined Axel for his 'nap'.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, right when I get over that stomach pain hospital dealio, I now have a cold. Yay -_-<p>

Oh and I accidentally lied! There's another chapter to this than I thought, so there are NOW two more chapters left! Sorry about that!

And I'm sorry that this chapter is really short!

Don't forget that I have another Akuroku/Soriku to be posted right after this one and I will be answering any question you want to ask me in the reviews for that story. I explained it in the Author's Note for chapter 14 of THIS story (one chapter ago) so if you skipped over that and want to know more about it, just go back a chapter and scroll down to read my announcement ^_^

To boxthissideup: Well, I feel bad that this chapter was pretty much all I had planned with the love potion, but we might see more of it in the sequel to this….no promises though since I still haven't really gotten that far in it yet . haha yea, I felt so happy that I realized I could do that…then really stupid that it took me so long to do so -_- I used to leave heart symbols and it wasn't till about 20 chapters in LMBYPopsicle that I found out that all you could see is the "3" so that's why it always says "3 Sarabellum" instead of a heart symbol. Now I just spell heart lol. Yeah college essays are annoying, and they count as my midterm, so its like MORE pressure! Aww! I WISH I had a demyx plush! I have Axel, Roxas, and Sora. And yes, Axel and Roxas get it on everyday, so Sora stays at my desk with me since Riku likes him cute and innocent ;) but at night, I guess I ship SorOku, since I let Sora and Roxas have their moments . hehehe. And thanks for loving my stories ^_^

Thanks everyone for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	16. Almost There

"I thought we were going to, you know, do it?" Roxas stood, scratching his head at the image of Axel getting into bed.

"Oh, well I didn't know you wanted to get fucked," Axel pulled back the covers.

"It doesn't matter to me," Roxas slipped inside the bed, only in his boxers, as was Axel.

"What's up?" Axel could tell something was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Nothing," Roxas turned on his back.

"Roxas?" Axel rolled Roxas over.

Roxas sighed before he explained, "I told you I don't like you referring to our love making that way. Not when it's just us and supposed to be special." Roxas didn't look Axel in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I really am, ok?" Axel pushed Roxas' bangs out of the way.

"Ok," Roxas rolled over to lie down, clearly unsatisfied with Axel's response.

"Roxas? Roxas what's wrong?"

"I told you already," Roxas closed his eyes, wishing he were asleep.

"Roxas, quit lying. It won't get us anywhere." Axel became tired of the guessing game.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Roxas if it's bad enough to piss you off and make you want to hide it, it's worth sharing."

"Look, I'm just frustrated that you're not completely mine." Roxas sat up.

"What are you talking about?" Axel sat up as well.

"You've had sex with most of the organization. And now Sephiroth? I just, I don't want to feel like I have to share you."

"Roxas, you're the only one I've wanted to make love to, so the others don't even count. It's not like I had a choice."

"I know you didn't, but what about Demyx? What about Marluxia?"

"Rox, that was way before you were even a member. It's history. It's not even relevant!"

"Well it is to me! Every time you strut the castle in nothing but your boxers, or when you go skinny dipping, at least half of the organization eyes you!"

"Ok well now that I know I'll be more careful."

"So you didn't even notice? Everyone knows that Larxene wants you and that even Saix can't help but stare at you when you're shirtless."

"I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"How could you not know?"

"Cause I can't read minds dammit! I didn't know but now I do so just calm down, alright?" Axel rubbed his temples.

"Whatever," Roxas got out of Axel's bed.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked, scared of what he had just caused.

"To my room," Roxas warped away and Axel sighed before turning off the bedroom lights.

"Sounds like you two lost your rhythm," Demyx plucked a sitar string, tuning his pride and joy of a weapon while trying to help Axel.

"Yeah. I mean, I feel like we've come a long way already, but it still feels like something is missing."

"Like what?" Demyx finished tuning his sitar and began to play an instrumental song."

"I don't know. Some kind of connection."

"Maybe…trust?"

"Trust?" Axel contemplated.

"Yeah. Sounds like Roxas still feels like, because he's the newest member, he doesn't know you as well as the rest of us. It's natural to be jealous and he's probably angry about it and relating "knowing you" to sex. At the same time, you're taking his frustration as doubt which is making it harder to trust him. So in the end, your both responsible, cause he can't trust you unless you prove to him that he knows you better than most, and he needs to stop taking his anger out on you."

"So…how do I show him that he knows me?"

"I don't know. Do something personal; and no, not sex. Talk to each other, get to know each other more." Demyx finished his song, and Axel nodded before warping away.

"Xaldy, I need a favor!" Axel ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Axel?" Xaldin stirred a pot of bubbly stew.

"I need to borrow the kitchen tonight, just for a few hours."

"No."

"What? Why not?" Axel hung his head and slumped his shoulders.

"Remember the last time you tried to cook in here? We had to call Vexen and Demyx to put out the fire and it smelled like ashes for weeks!"

"Well now I know not to use my magic when the gas is on. Please Xadly!"

"Don't call me 'Xaldy' and I'll think about it." Xaldin tasted his stew.

"Come on Xaldin, please!" Axel clasped his hands together.

"Why do you need the kitchen so badly?"

"I want to cook dinner for Roxas so we can have a date."

Xaldin laughed heartily. "If you want to impress number thirteen, I wouldn't let him touch your food.

"Xaldin I don't have time for your smartass remarks!"

"I'm just thinking of Roxas' safety. If you want him to choke to deathlessness, by all means, be my guest." Xaldin left the kitchen and Axel thanked Kingdom Hearts as he got to work.

After a full day in the library with Zexion, Roxas grew tired of reading books about an organ he didn't have.

"You going back to your room?" Zexion asked after Roxas stood up with a stretch and opened a warp.

"Yeah. I think I've avoided Axel long enough." Roxas sighed and waved back to Zexion.

Roxas was alone in his room, thinking about his boyfriend, lying on his bed, starring at the ceiling, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Just warp in," He said, too lazy and tired to get up.

"Hey," Axel strode up to Roxas.

"Hey," Roxas repeated, continuing the tension.

"Look about last night,"

"I over-reacted." Roxas sat up.

"No, you have every right to be frustrated, and I want to help alleviate your stress."

"Thanks," Roxas shrugged.

"Can you come with me?" Axel extended his hand; Roxas exhaled and took it.

"The maze?" Roxas asked when Axel warped them to the beginning of it.

"We were interrupted last time we tried to solve it. Besides, this is going to be different."

"How?" Roxas noticed how Axel kept holding onto his hand.

"We're going to play the question game. You ask me anything and I have to answer truthfully, then I get to ask you anything. Sound good?"

"Yeah, but,"

"But?"

"But why?"

"Cause we don't know each other as well as we should."

"Oh. Ok."

"So go ahead. Ask away," Axel guided them through the maze, taking charge as he led Roxas by the hand.

"Um," Roxas pondered all the possibilities. "Did you ever love anyone when you were a somebody?"

Axel thought for a moment, "Hm. I never had a relationship, and I don't remember crushing on anyone, but it was hard for me to love with the parents I grew up with. I loved my cousin Reno, but not like that. I just stayed with him a lot when I was too scared to go home. I wanted to live with him, but my parents wouldn't let me escape when I was their only punching bag; and he was always at work too. So the only love I remember was being at his house and not mine."

"What was he like?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, now it's my turn to ask you; and I'm going to be creative and ask you the same question."

Roxas chuckled, "Well I loved my family, especially Ven. But I used to crush on a girl named Namine. I didn't really have a gender preference then, but it didn't matter because we never went out."

"Why not?"

"My turn," Roxas reminded Axel, who nodded with a smile.

"So what was your cousin like?"

"He was older than me, by about ten years, and he was my role model. He had hair as red as mine, and he was always making people laugh. He's the reason I survived so long. I needed his humor and unique outlook on life to get me through. Now, why didn't you and this Namine ever date?"

Roxas shrugged, "I just never asked her out. I was too nervous and I was happy with my friends and with Ven and his friends, so I didn't want to ruin that."

"Makes sense." Axel grunted when he saw that he led them to a dead end.

"If you didn't have power over fire, what would you want power over?"

"Oh, never been asked that before. Hmm, well I love fire, but if I had to choose another element, I'd say wind."

"Wind?"

"Yeah. I'd much rather fly than warp."

"But warping is faster."

"But flying just seems so refreshing!" Axel lifted his arms above his head, taking Roxas' up with his, then let gravity drag them down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The couple dug deeper and deeper into each other's personal matters, opinions, and history.

"Almost there," Axel grinned when he turned the last corner, still holding hands with Roxas.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!<p>

The last chapter is super short, but I just found the perfect place to end it and couldn't help it ^_^

To 18plusforme: Just wanted to let you know that I'm working on TWO DemyxXZexion stories, both are going to be lemony, and one's from Zexion's POV ;) Glad you liked the love-potion scenes; not going to lie….it took me forever to come up with that idea . haha, I'm actually working on an AkuDem that has RoxasXZexion. It's weird though, because I started it when I hardcore-shipped AkuDem, and to see Roxas with Zexion is a bit odd, but somehow, it works =)

To boxthissideup: haha yea, my roomies know I love yaoi because I knew it'd be impossible to hide . Awww, I wish I had a Demyx Plush! My Roxas and Sora are getting it on, since I'm very attached to my Axel one right now…maybe it's because I'm wearing red today? O.o No, thank YOU for reviewing ^_^ Yes, Zexy is adorable, and again, I'm working on two Zemyx's so, prepare for those! One is actually a sequel to the next story I will be posting, which is an Akuroku and Soriku all in one =)

So just wanted remind you all to look out for my next fanfic going up VERY soon, it's called A Far Off Memory. Akuroku/Soriku. It's only 7 chapters (from what I remember) but there will be a sequel to that that is a Zemyx, which will still be related to the akuroku/soriku. So yeah, hope you all read it and like it and maybe, just maybe, review that one too! Also, I will be answering questions during the time that I post the first story, and for the "rules" of that game, please read the end of the author's note from chapter 14 of this story (Butterflies). Basically, you can ask any one question you want per review, ANYTHING, and I will answer. Questions can be things like, what's your… fav band, fav sport, embarrassing moment, worst date, stuff like that. Feel free to ask whatever ^_^

Thanks for reading, and thank you for joining me on this AkuRoku adventure! The sequel to this might take a little bit before I start posting, but I have plenty of KH yaoi to keep you busy till I am ready to post it ;)

Heart, Sarabellum


	17. Butterflies

"Whoa! What's this?" Roxas froze when he saw a table set with a white table cloth, candles, and Italian food.

"Axe?" Roxas turned to his boyfriend who was smiling from ear to ear.

"It's for you." Axel pulled out a chair for Roxas.

"I don't know what to say."

"I just want us to be able to trust each other."

"I do trust you Axe," Roxas began to feel the doubt feeding off of Axel.

"Yeah, but, we still keep fighting."

"No one's perfect Axe; it's natural for us to fight." Roxas sat in the chair.

"But I don't want to. Not this often, not this badly." Axel pushed the chair in, moving to take his own.

"Me either. Maybe we need to work on our communication?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just want you to know how much I really appreciate having you."

"It's the little things like this dinner that make all the difference."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After last night, I was feeling kind of shitty. But now…now I feel special and loved. Like you went through all the trouble to make me food, and not burn it." Roxas winked and Axel laughed. "Seriously though, this means a lot." Roxas reached half way across the table to hold Axel's hand.

"I'm glad that I can express how much you mean to me."

"Me too Axe. Maybe all we really needed were these cute little dates and bonding? We spend a lot of time together, but that's different than bonding."

"It really is," Axel looked down to his food then back up at Roxas. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Roxas' eyes beamed back.

"Let's eat," Axel could feel his face matching his hair color as he gazed into the eyes of his love. As he blushed, Roxas did too, laughing nervously.

"What?" Axel hated the awkward situation he was in, but couldn't help but smile through his nerves.

"I can't believe, that after we've been dating for as long as we have, we're finally getting butterflies around each other."

Roxas smiled proudly, and Axel's eyes squinted as he chuckled along.

"Butterflies huh? Damn. Guess so,"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: AHHH ANOTHER STORY ENDED! Sorry this chapter is like UBER short! I'm so sad since this entire story was pretty short, but there will be a sequel to follow, hopefully soon. Please check out some of my other work and a new akurokusoriku/zemyx will be up tomorrow. There is already a sequel to that, which really focuses on the zemyx ^_^ also have an akuroku one shot and a zemyx short to go up very soon, so please keep an eye out for those =)

To boxthissideup: yeah I hate the question game, but it does help to get to know someone =) which is why, during the next story I post, I will be answering any questions anyone asks =) And yes, a hint of jealousy is always adorable.

To 18plusforme: Haha, hey, I tried! Lol, and are you saying that my stupidity is cute or that the love potion idea is cute? O.o hehehe ^_^ I haven't gotten too far in the Roxas X Zexion, but I'm pretty sure Zexion would top. Idk, I'll have to think about it some more lol. That one wont be up for a while, but it will be VERY long, full of akudem and cleon, but mainly a soriku =)

So I just wanted to thank each and every one of my readers, especially those who took the time to comment =) it means so much to be and I truly do appreciate it. Please check out my other stuff and continue to have these awesome conversations, i swear they make my days brighter =D

Look out for the sequel and tons of Kingdom Hearts Yaoi on the way,

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
